TrumanWalker
by KillerRack
Summary: Obviously Karen and Will get it on. Lol. There might be notes in this one, but anyway their probably not going to be romantically involved, so don't get your hopes up. Enjoy! Oh, yeah, Review!
1. Default Chapter

Title: What?  
  
Author: Chris!  
  
Rating: Probably R, or PG-13  
  
Classification: Truman/Walker (ha, I decided to use their last names)  
  
Spoilers: Obviously Stan is dead, and um that's about it. Oh, Grace is married to Leo.  
  
Summary: Well, Will and Karen are going to get together (duh) and I think it's only going to be because they find themselves both wanting a child, well at least Will does. Karen's just his woman that carries the baby, of course she'll want it. This is what I think will happen. It's not going to be like a romance, I mean it could be. We'll just see. Ok? Ok.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and blah blah blah.  
  
Here we go.  
  
Will and Grace sat at the Café, sipping their morning doses of caffeine. Will was holding up a newspaper and reading through the headlines as he normally did. Grace leaned forward and began tilting her head sideways, staring at the upside down part of the newspaper that Will held. Will slowly lowered the newspaper to look over at Grace, whose head began following the newspaper.  
"Grace, if you want to read it, you could ask for the section." This comment startled Grace, and she jumped back into her sitting position.  
"Oh, sorry." She said, wide-eyed.  
"What were you reading anyway?" Will flipped over the newspaper and began scanning over what Grace could have possibly found so interesting.  
"Nothing, there's just a story about a little girl who was found by her self in a broken down car. The poor thing, what were her parents thinking?" Grace shook her head. "You hear about all these children being left alone these days. I wish I could take them in and love them like my own."  
"If you had your own, and why all this motherly talk now?" Will frowned.  
"I don't know. I guess I really want to have "my own", you know." Grace looked at Will and smiled. Will couldn't help but grin, but then he turned serious. He reflected on the time they'd tried for a baby, with no success. Grace knew what he was thinking about and looked down. She could've given him what he really wanted, but now she was married to Leo.  
"I still do, too." Will said shyly after a moment. You were my baby- making machine, Grace. Now who am I suppose to turn to?"  
  
"You damn fool! Messing up my drink order, how could you?" Karen growled at Rosario. "Lady, I didn't make your stupid drink! How am I suppose to make sure you got the right drink when I didn't even make it? Should I try it for you before I hand it to you next time?" Rosario shot back as quickly as she could. "I don't want your dirty lips touching my drink." Karen screamed, handing the drink back to Rosario. "Fine." "And why this attitude? What's gotten into you Ro-Ro?" Karen ran a reading hand up and down in front of Rosario. "You're a stuck up bitch!" Rosario shouted. "Oh, I see." Karen's demeanor became more laid back. "You're just jealous of me." She laughed, tossing her head back, her updo shaking as she laughed. "Go to hell." With that Rosario turned to leave. Karen began winding down her laughter and watched as Rosario stormed away. Tears were beginning to form and her shoulders still shook. "Oh, my little Ro-Ro, God bless her."  
  
Okay here's more. Will was trying to enjoy a night alone, by him self, with a great book on his lap. However his mind couldn't be further from the pages in front of him that seemed blank. To get the full meaning of each sentence he would have to read then reread what he'd just read. His mind was not on how Fernando had made fierce love to his maid, then lied to his wife. It was not on the side romance between Fernando's daughter and his rival's son. But his mind did wonder back to the book when he found out Fernando's maid was pregnant. He read these pages adamantly, wanting more than anything to be the father of this book character's child. He felt jealous of Fernando, and was hurt when Fernando sentenced both the maid and his new son to leave the country, so his rep wouldn't be destroyed. He wished he could ride in and save the little boy, and possibly the mother. He's determined thoughts were interrupted by the front door to his apartment being torn open. Jack and Karen entered, both energized and happy in a silly way. Will blushed, feeling completely vulnerable. Jack and Karen didn't even notice. Jack just walked right by into the kitchen and Karen sat down next to Will in the couch. "What are you guy's doing?" Will asked, his jaw tight with anger and embarrassment. He grabbed a pillow and sat it on his lap. "Oops," Karen glanced over and began laughing hysterically. Jack also looked up from his rummage through the refrigerator. "Oh, sorry, Will. We just stopped in to get some yummy treats. You know, having a fat gay man as a neighbor really pays off." Jack looked deep in thought for a moment, then returned to his search for food. "I am not fat!" Will cried. Karen stopped laughing and glanced at the book in Will's hand. "Whatcha reading Wilma?" She asked. "Death by Guilt." Will was still glaring at Jack. Fortunately for Jack he was stuck on the couch so he couldn't strangle him. "Oh, my gosh, honey, I read that. It is so hott!" She fanned herself just thinking about it. "So Fernando kills his daughter's lover after he sleeps with him and then ends up killing himself because he can't live with all his secrets." Karen expounded to him. He stared, coldly at her for a moment then threw down his book. "Thanks for telling me the ending!" He cried. Karen jumped back with shook. "Well, gee, honey. I thought you'd have already finished it by now." She uncrossed her legs boldly and stood up, walking to the kitchen to get a drink. "What's up with Mr. FatMan? He's in a screwy mood." She growled at Jack. Jack stood up so Karen could get by and replied, "Yeah, he can get that way sometimes." "I am not in a bad mood. I just have a lot on my mind." He looked over at them, actually expecting them to comply. There was a long, silent pause as Karen poured herself a drink and Jack explored the cabinets. "Guys?" Will egged them on to ask what was wrong. Karen just looked up at him and Jack turned to see his eager look. "Oh, right." Jack giggled and skipped over to the couch, sitting down next to Will. He took on a serious demeanor and clasped Will's hands in his. "Now tell me everything that's on your mind." He closed hie eyes as he spoke and opened them, waiting for Will to begin talking. "Well, Grace told me this morning that she and Leo want to have a baby." He paused and looked at Jack's focused look, knowing that he probably wasn't paying attention. But he went on anyway. "And well, I want to have a baby, But the problem is that I don't have anyway of making a baby unless I turn straight and get with some woman." Jack popped back into listening mood and his eyes widened at Will's comment. "Oh my God. Will you're talking like a crazy man!" Jack cried, jumping up. "There has to be a solution! Grace is out of the picture, right, because she's married to Leon." "It's Leo." Will corrected.  
"Yeah, whatever." Jack was pacing back and fourth now. "A woman, hum." Jack turned to Will. "Your not going to sleep with her are you?" Jack asked.  
"I wasn't planning on it." Will sighed.  
"A woman who is willing to lay off nine months of her life for your child. Someone who has plenty of time on her hands. Gee, Will thinking is hard." Jack frowned.  
"I don't think I've seen him think so much!" Will was taken by surprise at Jack's reaction to his dilemma. It was probably because Jack was afraid Will might slip and become straight.  
Karen stood in the kitchen, swimming in her own thoughts. What if she kind of wanted a baby? What if she was of that age that she might not have another chance to leave her mark on the world? And she had always sworn that she would prove to her mother, and her self, that she could be a better mother. What if this was her chance?  
Suddenly, feeling the need to leave before she let something slip, she interrupted Jack's thinking. "Jackie, why don't we go back over to your place sleep on it. Who knows, maybe Cher will grace you dream and give you the answer." Karen rolled her eyes at her own sarcasm. She began heading towards the door, drink still in hand.  
"Okay," Jack was excited by the thought of Cher in his dream, but then remembered what Will had said. "Will promise me you wouldn't go straight on me? " Jack made Will promise before he would leave.  
"I promise." Will reassured him. Jack nodded and went out the door. Karen glanced back before leaving and met eyes with Will. Without another word spoken they exchanged their feelings and Will had an inkling that he would be seeing Karen again. Karen broke the stare and with all her dignity left, paraded out the door, slamming it behind her as she went.  
Will sat in thought for a moment. Had Karen just been telling him what he thought she had been? He shook his head not wanting to believe it. Karen of all people. He laughed.  
Suddenly the door burst open again and Jack strolled in trying to look cool. He went to the kitchen and began placing the food he'd found in his arms. Then, without making eye contact with Will, he silently went back out the door. Will couldn't help but grin.  
  
TBC.hehe. Sorry if it sounds stupid.  
  
When Karen was sure Jack was asleep, she carefully pried his head from her chest and slipped out from underneath him. She then slowly lowered his head back to the pillow on his bed, and crept out silently, careful not to wake him up. She wanted to get out before he could question her and cause her to change her mind about what she was going to do.  
Out in the hall, Karen took a deep breath. She was glad her buzz was still going, she'd need it. Slowly she approached the door, but before she could knock, or go in, the door flew open. Karen jumped, completely surprised. "Will!" She cried.  
"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. He nodded for her to hurry in, not wanting to wake the neighbors. He closed the door and turned to find him self face to face with Karen. His breath caught for a second, he'd never been this close to her before.  
They stood staring at one another until finally Will backed away. What was getting into him? Did he actually find her attractive?  
Karen turned away, confused by the moment. "How'd you know I was coming?" She asked, making herself comfortable on the couch.  
"I don't know. I just had this feeling." He sat down on the opposite end of the couch, afraid of getting to close. "Were you thinking what I was thinking, you know before when you were about to leave."  
"Well, sure honey. I'm not getting any younger." She laughed, trying to make light of the conversation. Will grinned, captivated by her laugh, or was it her boobs that jiggled ever so slightly.  
Snap out of it Will! "Are you sure that's your reason?" He wanted to make sure this wasn't a split second decision, especially because she would be the one carrying the burden.  
"Will," Karen looked down at her hands, then back into his expecting eyes. "You know what my mom does, right?"  
"Yeah, she's a con artist?" Will began piecing together the puzzle.  
"Who used me? Yeah, well I swore to God, and my self, that I would be a better mother. But I haven't gotten the chance to prove it to anyone."  
"If this is about proving your strengths and weaknesses, maybe you need to rethink this whole thing. Karen, this is a child were talking about. Not some game that can declare the winner of mothering." Will became angered by her intentions.  
"I know that." Karen shook her head. "And-" she said through clinched teeth, trying to control her anger, "I'm ready for a baby. I'd be willing to give it all up, the booze, the drugs, everything. Will, it's perfect. Of course you might have to help, a little, but come on." She looked at him with wide expecting eyes.  
Will felt calm again. Geez her eyes were gorgeous, he wanted to reach out and stroke her face. Before he could object his hand shot out and trailed slowly down her cheek, he watched as her eyes fluttered shut. Catching him self he let his hand drop and turned away embarrassed.  
"Hey, hey. It's okay." Karen scooted closer to him and put a hand on his cheek, turning his head to face hers. Their eyes met, yet again, and suddenly they moved closer, Karen closed her eyes, waiting for Will's lips to touch hers, but instead felt her hand being pushed away. He jumped up and ran to the kitchen.  
"I can't do this, Karen." He put one hand on the counter to steady himself and let his head fall. "I'm suppose to be a gay man, and somehow I'm attracted to you?" His head snapped up and he looked at Karen, sitting there all wide- eyed again.  
"Oh, come on." She got up and started shaking her shoulders, letting her boobs shake. "You know you gays can't resist my boobies." Her voice shook as she moved closer.  
Will tried not to smile, but a grin kept appearing. Finally he let a smile rest on his face just as Karen reached him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.  
"Oh, I guess you're right. You are Karen after all. I'm not sure what sex you are." Will buried his head in her hair, giving little kisses to the crown of her head.  
"I don't care what kind of sex it is, but it better be soon, and it better be good." Karen could feel her self becoming hott, and needed a man (or a woman, whichever she was about to sleep with).  
"Sounds good to me." Will could feel him self becoming horny, partially because Karen's boobs were pushed up against him.  
Karen turned, feeling Will's pleasure against her thigh, and led him to his room. She mentally reassured herself that this was really want she wanted, then closed the door behind Will and shoved him on the bed.  
Will, on the other hand, couldn't believe a woman was turning him on. He really hoped that it was only Karen. After this he was probably going to have to prove it to himself somehow. While he watched Karen undressing in front of him he kept repeating, "I'm a gay man, I'm a gay man, I'm a gay man."  
"Come on big boy, its time to show mommy what you've got." She began crawling up towards him, stopping at his pants zipper.  
"Could we maybe loose the mommy part?" Will squeezed out, through his excitement. Karen had undone his zipper and was slowly pulling down his pants.  
"Whatever you want, Wilma." Her voice had dropped from its normally high timbre.  
"Are you ovulating?" What a time to ask, but still it could all be for nothing, Will had to make sure. Karen stopped, his pants in hand, and thought.  
"Yeah," she smiled, "I am." With that she inched her way back up to Will, this time trailing kisses up his stomach, chest, neck and finally reached his mouth. She had pulled his shirt up as she went and she slipped it over his head. They lip locked while Will pulled off his panties. Then slowly he turned so that Karen was under him. Their lips parted and as Will sat up he slid into Karen. She couldn't help but moan in sheer pleasure. He rode her. "Harder, Will, harder!" She cried reaching up to find something to grab on to. Finally, both coming, Will fell onto Karen's bare chest and lazily kissed her neck. She ran her hands through his hair and down his bare back.  
"That was the best hetero sex I've ever had." Will said through his heavy breathing.  
"That was great." Karen agreed, as he slid off of her, so she could breath a little easier. "I hope it worked." Karen laughed, still breathing heavily.  
"Me, too, because if it doesn't I'm going to begin questioning my sexuality." Will turned to face her. She was beautiful, even unkempt as she was.  
"Don't worry, you'll always be my gay lover." She too turned and wrapped her arms around Will, pulling his face into her chest, for reassurance.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Will finds out

Will listened for Karen's even breathing, hinting that she was asleep. He slowly unwrapped her arms from around his back and laid them at her sides. Before getting up he couldn't help but press a kiss against her forehead, she was so beautiful lying there. She stirred and Will froze, afraid that he had awaken her, but she just turned slightly to her right and was still again. Still except for her breathing, which caused her chest to rise and fall. Will watched, entranced for a moment, then pried his eyes away. He went to the bed and tucked Karen in as she was beginning to shiver. This was all to weird and to new for him. He had to make sure.  
Quietly he went into his closet and pulled on some tight designer jeans and a gray sweater. As he went back out he couldn't help but look at Karen's figure on the bed. His breath caught in his chest and he quickly glanced at the clock. It was five tell eleven, perfect time to go clubbing.  
  
Ten minutes later he was seated at a bar, waiting for his drink. As he waited he glanced around. He had decided on a normal club, not a gay one that he was so used to. Women were all around. He eyed one in particular, tall, blonde, with brilliant blue eyes. She noticed him staring and smiled. He had to turn because he was about to puke. How did heteros do it?  
Then he felt himself redden as a short brunette walked past him. But he suddenly felt ill at ease when he realized it wasn't Karen. This went on for a while, him comparing these would-be-gorgeous-girls-if-you-were- straight with Karen, until a strong hand rested on his shoulder. He abruptly turned to face a gorgeous man at his side.  
"You slept with a girl." The man observed after staring Will in the eye for several minutes.  
"Yeah, wait, what? How'd you know?" Will looked the cute man up and down. He was defiantly a gay; the shoes gave it away.  
"I can just tell. You're comparing the women to your woman. Been there, done that." He struck a pose, placing his hand sarcastically on his hip.  
"Really?" Will felt captivated by this lovely man.  
"Come on, let's go someplace more private." The man led Will through the club and out the doors.  
"Thank you, so much. I was afraid I'd turned straight for a moment." Will quickened his pace to keep up with his handsome find.  
"I did too when, you know." The man stopped in front of a building and unlocked the door, allowing Will to go in. "Oh, by the way, I'm Wes." He grinned, turning to face Will after closing and locking the door.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Will." Will stuck out his hand, waiting for Wes to take it, but instead they met eyes and inevitably they kissed.  
"My apartment's upstairs." Wes tried to suppress his urgency for Will, but both men knew what was coming next. Wes turned and led, like Karen had to Will's room, the way up several flights of stairs and then stopped. Wes and Will were panting as Wes quickly plunged the key into its hole and turned. Once inside Will pressed Wes up against the door and they kissed. Will found him self being undressed for the second time that night. This time however was more fun, being with his normal partner. Wes lip locked Will and led him to the bedroom in a strange twisted dance. Then they were on the bed together, heaving and huffing. Then it was done. They lay together, breathless for a moment.  
"I have to get back." Will panted.  
"I know." Wes turned and kissed Will. "Can I have your number?" Wes asked.  
"Sure." Will was already up and beginning to dress. He found a blank piece of paper and a pen, wrote down his number, then returned back to the bed for one last kiss. "Thanks." He whispered before leaving. 


	3. Ummore story?

Will went silently into his apartment and closed the door. He was relieved that he still had his gayness, despite just sleeping with a woman. Somehow he felt assured that sleeping with Karen didn't make him a bad gay man. He took off his shoes and crept back to his bedroom. Slowly he opened the door, afraid of waking Karen, but to his surprise she was gone. Suddenly he felt his stomach sink, and he felt alone. Alone was a feeling Will did not like. He could still smell her brash perfume in his room, and closed his eyes, envisioning her. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes and proceeded to undress and put on some boxers before slipping into bed.  
  
Grace was lingering over a drawing, trying to figure out what had gone so wrong with her picture of Mr. Hernandez's bathroom. He would freak if he saw what she had done. In fact, she was freaking. Maybe she needed a break.  
Just as she was about to turn to get coffee, the door to Grace Adler Designs slung open and in walked Karen with a silly grin on her face and her Chanel slingbacks on her feet. "Morning, Grace." She chimed, sitting down at her desk and setting her bag next to her.  
"Good afternoon." Grace exclaimed, with a curious, but somehow knowing look on her face. "What did Little Ms. Walker do last night?" She teased as she sidled over to Karen's desk.  
"Huh?" Karen looked up as if she were confused. "What are you talkin about?" She waved her hand as if it were nothing.  
"Somebody got lucky with you, didn't they? Who was it?" Grace begged.  
"Nobody. I spent the night with Jackie. I ain't getting any lovin from him, if you know what I mean." It was Karen's turn to tease.  
Grace frowned. She could see the glow, so why was she denying it. "Fine, but I'm on to you, Walker." She pointed a strict finger at Karen, who glanced, uneasily around the room, avoiding Grace's eyes, as she backed away.  
Just then Will sauntered in. He smiled when he saw Karen, but immediately turned his attention to Grace.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" She grinned, happy to see her best friend.  
"Oh, I just felt like coming to see you, sweetie." He wrapped his arms around her and they hugged.  
Karen felt floored. Why was he acting like nothing had happened? She suddenly felt envious of Grace. He was paying more attention to her, than to the woman he just shacked up with and might just have his baby. Their conversation was a blur to Karen, until Will approached her.  
"I need to talk to you." He smiled down at Karen. Karen gave him a sarcastic half grin and waited for him to talk. He paused and looked back at Grace, who was staring at them oddly. "Come with me." He grabbed Karen by the wrist and pulled her up, dragging her into the swatch room.  
"Why'd you leave last night?" He whispered.  
"Why'd you leave?" She snapped in a hushed voice.  
"I'm sorry, I-I went out to-to..." He didn't feel comfortable telling her.  
"To prove yourself. Will you're still gay." She sneered. "And I don't care about that. You think that you can just parade in here and expect me not to notice that you're ignoring me. Will, we're in this together. Grace has to know sometime, too." She added, hoping that Will would be the one to tell her.  
"I know," He sighed, taking Karen's hands into his own, "and I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry for everything." He looked sincerely at Karen, who's face turned from mad to fare.  
"It's okay, Wilma." She grinned, and Will let a smile slip. He pulled her to him and hugged her.  
"So, when do you think we'll know?" Will asked as he pulled away.  
"In a few weeks, I'd think. We should tell them then." Karen decided.  
"Okay, we'll do that. I should probably go. Do you want to come over tonight? I can make something special." He looked hopefully at Karen.  
"Sure, I hope Jackie doesn't come over."  
"If he does, we'll tell him we're looking over some paper work, or something." Will suggested.  
"That'll work, see you then." She looked up at Will, and he down on her. He bent down his head and kissed her. They smiled at one another and then he left the swatch room first, followed by a reddening Karen. Grace probably suspected something, but Karen didn't care. In several weeks she'd know, Jackie would know, and everything would be a bit different.  
  
TBC...por favor review! 


	4. Grace getting suspicious

Will was in the middle of tossing a salad when the door to his apartment started rattling. He had decided to lock it, afraid Jack would just walk right in and make himself comfortable. Figuring it was Jack he tip-toed over to the door and peeked out the little hole that allowed one to see who the guest was. To his surprise he saw masses of red hair.  
He felt his hands go to the locks and he opened the door. "Grace! What are you doing here?" He cried.  
"I wanted to stop by and say "hi". Since when do you lock your door?" She came in and plopped down on the couch.  
"Since New York claimed to have the highest crime rate. Grace, I have company coming!" Will cried angrily, knowing that Karen would be there any minute, and he wasn't sure how he would explain it to Grace.  
Grace didn't seem to get it. "Well, why don't I play Mrs. Truman!" She said playfully. "Leo's outta town, who'd care?"  
"I'd care. Grace, this isn't a good time. Please, I'll call you, I promise." Will pleaded.  
Grace looked at him, finally realizing he really wanted her gone. "Oh, I see. You have "company", probably some company you'd want to spend some time with," she grinned mischievously as she got up and began walking backwards towards the door, "maybe sleep with?" She smiled, poking Will's side. Suddenly she felt herself collide into someone standing in the doorway.  
"Let's hope it doesn't get to that." An all too familiar shrill voice drawled from behind her.  
"Karen?" Grace asked slowly turning around to come face to face with Karen.  
"Yeah, honey." Karen smiled at Grace. Grace backed up and stared from Karen's happy expression to Will's slightly embarrassed yet confused look.  
"What's going on here?" Grace wiggled a finger at the two of them.  
"Will invited me over to go over some papers, that's what we were talking about in the swatch room. There highly top secret documents and no one but Will and I are allowed to read them. So, I guess Will will call you. Kisses all around." Karen cried as she shoved Grace out the door.  
"Ok, bye guys." Grace still was very confused and couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on. 


	5. Will and Karen have dinner

Grace hurried across the hall to Jack's apartment and knocked lightly on the door. She heard footsteps and then she was staring into Jack's gorgeous blue eyes.  
"Hey, Grace. What can I do you for?" He started giggling, "do you for, how funny!" He laughed. However, when he saw the glare of Grace's eyes he became calm, cool, and collected. "Yes?" He asked, leaning against the doorway.  
"Jack, I think there's something going on with Will and Karen." Grace let her shoulders sag and lowered her eyes.  
"Why, what's going on?" Jack asked, peeking out into the hallway as if he could see them doing something.  
"She's in there with him, looking over "top secret documents"." Grace stressed.  
"Karen?" Jack looked stupefied.  
"Yeah, Karen."  
"With Will?" Jack got a look of panic on his face.  
"Yes, what's wrong?" Grace saw his fear.  
"Come in." Jack herded her in and shut the door behind. "Will wants to have a baby." Jack said turning quickly to face Grace.  
"I know that." Grace looked relieved, but only for a moment. "Wait...Karen..."  
"In there..." Jack went off in to his own thoughts.  
"With Will!" Grace screamed. "Do you know what this means?"  
"Wait...I'm getting there..." Jack put a hand to his head and rested his elbow in the palm of his other. "Yes!" Jack cried.  
"But Will's gay!" Grace and Jack said in unison. There was silence as they both thought about the situation.  
"No, it's not right." Jack shook his head.  
"Yeah, I guess your right. It would never happen. If he didn't do it with me he ain't gonna do it with her." Grace smiled as Jack went to his kitchen.  
"Drink? Since you're here." He looked over at Grace and they exchanged a smile.  
"Sure. What do you have?"  
  
"Red wine is suppose to be good for pregnant woman." Will held the bottle, waiting for Karen to comply and except his drink offer.  
"I guess, but if I get drunk, I'm blaming it on you." She glared at him. They were standing side by side in the kitchen, Karen had watched while Will had prepared the food and now it was ready.  
"Fine, whatever you want." Will poured her a glass and handed it over. "To the baby." He proposed. They drank, then Karen went to the table with the salad bowl in hand.  
"Bring the chicken over, I'm starving." Karen sat down and waited till Will came over with the plate.  
"I guess going off the pills was a good thing." Will laughed as he sat down. Karen just smiled as she forked salad on to her plate. "So I think Grace might be catching on."  
"Oh, honey, me too." Karen had her mouth full when she talked. Will had to laugh.  
"Maybe we should just..."  
"No. Not until we know FOR SURE." Karen looked at Will. He stared at her, searching for her motive to hold off the revealing of their dirty deed. "HON-EY." She dictated slowly as if to say, oh come on. "I don't want you to loose your status quo as gay man, if this whole pregnancy thing doesn't work out." She said as if it were obvious. Will was a bit surprised that she was considering his feelings.  
"Oh, well of course. I was just wondering." Will went back to picking at his salad. "I've just never held a secret from Grace for so long." He said more to himself than to Karen,  
"I know." Kare gave him a reassuring smile and placed a hand on his that lay on the table. 


	6. Karen reveals her secret

Sorry, this chapter is kinda short, but I wanted it to be like this for a reason. So enjoy.  
  
"So, I lied." Karen said after they had finished eating and were just sitting and enjoying one another's company.  
"Lied about what?" Will asked, sitting back and crossing his legs, while swirling his drink in his hand.  
"We can find out tonight. Right now, if you're ready." She looked over at him, and watched as the swirling wine in his hand stopped swirling. He slowly leaned forward and uncrossed his legs.  
"For real?" Will asked quietly. He could feel himself starting to sweat in anticipation, a rush of needing to know washing over him.  
"Yeah." Karen got up and went to the couch where she had left her purse. She dug around in it until she found the box. She pulled it out and held it up to show Will. "I had Rosie go and get it this morning." She looked afraid, and Will wanted to reassure her that everything would be fine. He got up and went to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I couldn't do it, Will," She whispered, "alone."  
"But you're not alone. We're in this together." Will pulled away and grabbed her shoulders, looking into her weary eyes. "I'm here. Come on, you can do it." He turned her towards the bathroom.  
"Why do I always end up doing this with the gays?" She smirked, remembering back to when she had thought she was carrying Stanley's child and Jack had been there for her. Suddenly a pang of guilt came over her and she felt bad for not telling Jackie.  
"Now, I'll wait right here." Will said before she could close the door.  
"Ok, mommy." Karen gave him a childish grin.  
"Hey, what'd I say about the mother terminology." He said before she gave him a sarcastic look and closed the door in his face. 


	7. The test's results

Karen sat on the right side of the couch and Will the left. They were still and quiet, barely even breathing. Suddenly a timer went off and they both jumped. "Oh my god." Karen breathed, putting a hand to her heart, as if to keep it from jumping out. Her pulse was racing. She turned to see Will having the same reaction. He turned to meet her stare. They were about to find out.  
"What do we do now?" Will asked.  
"Well, honey, we see if the strip is blue. If it is we are, if it isn't we..." She couldn't say it. All of this for nothing would be horrible. "I can't look." She shook her head.  
"Well, neither can I." Karen glared at him. "Or... maybe... I can." Will turned, breaking eye contact. He sat there for a moment longer, then slowly stood up. He was afraid. He felt his heart pumping, his pulse racing. He walked tediously to the bathroom and ducked in side. Karen closed her eyes and looked away, she didn't want to know. It was too soon. She wasn't ready, or was she? She felt so confused; she just wanted to run to the kitchen and down a bottle of vodka.  
"OH, MY GOD. KAREN!" Will cried from the bathroom. 


	8. The test's results count

"You stupid asshole! How did you drop it in the toilet!" Karen screamed, as she stared hopelessly at the stick that was floating in the toilet.  
"My hands were shaking and I dropped it. Look." He held out his hand and sure enough it was dangerously unstable.  
Karen took a deep breath, controlling her anger. "Ok, there is another one in the box. I'll just do it again." She pushed Will out of the bathroom.  
In a few moments they were back on the couch, waiting for the timer again. When it went off, they both froze. This time, however, Karen got up and went cautiously to the bathroom, with Will in tow. They stood side by side at the sink. Karen looked down, then over to Will, who nodded his head. With both hands Karen reached out and picked it up. She brought it to eye level where she could read it. Will waited for her reaction. She dropped it and turned to face him.  
  
"Gracie," Jack asked as he carefully painted her big toe in a dark red.  
"Yes," She looked up from the magazine she'd been scheming through.  
"Oh, nothing I just like calling you Gracie." Jack looked up at her and grinned.  
"Really. Well tell me about your residency. How's it going?" She sat the magazine on the coffee table and picked up her steaming cup of coffee.  
"Oh, it's okay. I've met quite a few nice fellows, if you know what I mean." He winked.  
"Jack, you're not suppose to get it on at work." Grace stared at him.  
"Oh, I know that. I ask them to lunch. Duh." He went back to painting her toe. Grace smiled and watched as he focused on not getting any paint outside the nail. He'd told her that Karen was really picky when it came to painting her nails. If he barely got any on her skin she'd get on to him for being sloppy. Speaking of Karen, Grace wondered if she had left Will's yet.  
"Hey, do you think Karen's left?" Grace asked Jack.  
"I don't think so, you can hear his door open and shut, I haven't heard it since you came over to my place." Jack moved on to her next toe.  
"I wonder what they're doing in there." Grace asked more to herself than to Jack.  
"Well I know it has nothing to do with them getting it on. I know my Will." Jack looked up again.  
"I hope you're right." Grace shrugged. 'It's Karen' she kept reminding herself. 


	9. The final Test results

Will held Karen in his arms, tears welling in his eyes, and she already sobbing in his shirt.  
"Will... I'm...I'm so happy." She whimpered, looking up at him. A smile formed on his lips.  
"We're going to have a baby!" Will hugged her tighter to him.  
"Um, Will..." Her voice was breathy, "You're going to kill the baby." He immediately let go, a scared look on his face. "Oh, honey, I was just joking." She swatted at him. Then realization hit and she gasped, "Oh, God, I'm going to have a baby." She covered her mouth with her hand and backed up to the wall.  
"Karen, it's okay." Will went to her. She shook her head no, and continued staring at him with her wide brilliant brown eyes. Now it was time for Will to reassure Karen. "Don't worry, I'll be with you all the way. Making sure you don't mess up, come on. It's okay." She dropped her hand to her side and let her head rest on Will's chest. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her and held her, letting her soak his shirt some more.  
"You promise?" She whispered through her tears.  
"I swear it to you." Just then the phone rang. (OMG, my phone just started ringing! Ok, sorry, little side note) "Come on." He pulled her into the living room and sat her on the couch, heading to the kitchen to retrieve the phone. "Hello?" He asked.  
"Hey, Will. It's Wes." The smooth seductive voice shimmered through the phone.  
"Oh, Wes, hey." Will turned his back to Karen so she couldn't hear his conversation.  
"Yeah so I was wondering if you wanted to get together sometime, what are you doing tonight? I really miss you." He sounded down. Will was about to say nothing, but then remembered Karen. He turned to see her crying on the couch. He bit his lip and took a deep breath.  
"Wes, I'm sorry, I can't tonight." He turned back around.  
"Is that a "I can't tonight" or an "I can't tonight or ever"?" Wes sounded kind of mad.  
"No, no, that is defiantly an "I can't tonight". Wes, I had so much fun last night, there's just been a little family emergency." There that was it, a family emergency.  
  
"FAMILY EMERGENCY! Try I'm pregnant with your child." Karen screamed at him.  
"I'm sorry. I really liked him and I didn't think it was a good idea to tell him just yet. Karen, I promise I will when I see where the relationship is going to go." Karen was furious.  
"How do you think he'll feel if you spring it on him when I call telling you to get to the hospital because your child is coming!" Karen was about ready to leave. Will grabbed her and stopped her.  
"I'll tell him. I'd tell him right now if I could." Will looked sincerely at her.  
"Why can't you?" She sneered, scowling at him.  
"I don't have his phone number." Will said triumphantly.  
"When he calls back you're telling him, or you're outta the picture bucko." She snapped.  
"I will. Karen, please, stay. I'm really sorry." Karen looked at his pathetic look. She sighed and dropped back on the couch. "And I can't take this when I know Grace is going to have the same reaction."  
"What? Oh, geez I forgot about her." Karen looked away in thought. 


	10. The next morning

Grace woke up in a bed not her own, and a unusual sleeping partner. It took a moment to realize that she had fallen asleep at Jack's. He was sound asleep next to her, and she really didn't want to wake him because he looked so peaceful. Quietly she got up and sneaked into the living room where she slipped on her shoes. Then she opened his front door, stepped out and turned so that she was...  
  
...facing the door. She didn't want Will to hear her leave. She straightened up, still staring at the door, as if Will would open it and make her come back inside. She began...  
  
...backing up and accidentally bumped into someone else. She gasped, as did the other person. Grace wheeled around to find herself face to face with Karen.  
"Karen!"  
"Grace!" They yelled at each other.  
"What are you doing?" They yelled in unison. They both sighed and tried again.  
"What-" They both started.  
"You first," Grace cut in before Karen could say the same thing.  
"I fell asleep at Will's, okay. It was a late night." Karen looked exhausted. Grace hadn't really studied her. She noticed faded mascara markings down her face, as if she'd been crying, and her hair was unkempt. Karen realized Grace was studying her and turned away. "What about you?" She dug around in her purse for a mirror.  
"I...um...Jack came out when I was leaving and invited me in. I guess I fell asleep, too." Grace fluffed her hair, knowing it probably looked worse than Karen's.  
Karen found her powder case, opened it and looked in the mirror. "Oh, good lord! I have to get home. I can't be seen in public like this!" She snapped it shut and through it back in her purse, pulling out a pair of sunglasses. She put them on as a disguise. "Listen, honey, I'll talk to you later at the office." Karen pulled a cell phone from her bra and pressed 5. "Driver, how fast can you get to Will's?" She asked as she pressed the button on the elevator to go down. The doors opened and she stepped on. "Good." She hung up as the doors closed.  
Grace stared after her, wondering what was up with her. Quickly she went to Will's door, about to knock, when the door flew open and a very unkempt Will looked wildly around. "Where'd she go?" He asked, not really noticing Grace.  
"Who?" Grace asked, surprised by Will's behavior.  
"Karen." He said, finally looking Grace in the eye. She stared blankly at him, waiting for him to fill her in. "Oh, Gracie. We need to talk, but I can't right now. I'll come by the office later, ok?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"O-kay?" Grace was confused.  
"Great, see you then." Will gave her a smile and then closed his door in her face. 


	11. Grace finds out

Grace went home first to shower and change, and then went to a coffee shop on the way to Grace Adler Designs. When she walked into her workspace she found Karen hadn't arrived yet. She didn't want Karen to beat Will, and she hoped she would take a long time getting ready. Grace set her bag on the ground beside her drawing table and began shifting through papers. She was trying to find the bottom of the mess and maybe relocate her calculator that she'd lost a week ago. She heard the door open and straightened up. She expected to find Will there, but unfortunately Karen had arrived first.  
"Hey, honey." Karen was dressed modestly, which took Grace by surprise. "What, honey, you look like you've seen a ghost." Karen said without looking at Grace. She sat down and bent over, to put her purse down.  
"Nothing, you just look...so...so...motherly today?" Grace stuttered. Karen sat up when she heard the word 'motherly'. Uck, what a horrible word.  
"No, I think your eyes are fooling you." Karen tried to hide her reaction by picking up a magazine and skimming through the pages.  
"What's this? What's happening? What's going on?" Grace asked, coming briskly over to Karen's desk. "Oh, my God, I'm starting to sound like you." She looked up and frowned.  
"What? Honey, nothing is going on." Karen shook her head, looking convincingly into Grace's eyes. Just then Will walked in and saw Grace badgering Karen.  
"Gracie, what are you doing?" He asked, as he stepped behind Karen, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shrugged away, still mad at him for what he had done the night before.  
"Will, why are you taking her side?" Grace looked dazed by what she saw.  
"When were there ever sides?" Will shot back.  
"What's going on Will?" Grace demanded. "I'm tired of trying to guess and get it out of Karen."  
"Grace," Karen began, but then stopped, looking up into Will's eyes. Will nodded his head, understanding what Karen was asking.  
"Grace...Karen and I...are pregnant." Will confessed.  
Grace froze. "No, Will." Grace made a silent prayer that it wasn't true. "What's happening to you, Will?" Grace felt tears beginning to well in her eyes. "I thought I knew you." Grace whispered, backing away. Will was frozen to the spot. He didn't know what to do.  
Karen suddenly felt bad for pulling away like she had. She knew she needed to support Will. She got up and went to Grace, who had turned and was sobbing into her drawings. She wasn't a pretty crier, Karen noted. Karen placed a hand on her back. "Grace?" She asked.  
"Go away, Karen." Grace retorted. Karen let her hand drop from her back.  
"God, Grace. You know you are so self-centered. All you ever think about is yourself." Karen exclaimed. Grace stopped shaking, but didn't look up. Karen turned and winked at Will who gave her a puzzled look. She spun back around to face Grace. "I thought you'd be happy for Will. He's getting what he wants."  
Will finally caught on and came over to Karen. "And think about Karen. She's taken on the burden of having a baby. This is the same Karen who drinks, and takes drugs and does god knows what else. Karen, who we never expected to care about another living thing." Karen turned to face Will and he her. They were looking into each other's eyes as he spoke. They hadn't notice Grace, who had straightened up and was now watching them.  
"I'm sorry." She finally whispered, breaking Will and Karen's eye contact. "I am happy." Grace gave them a smile and held out her arms to hug Karen.  
"Um, just because I'm with baby, doesn't mean we can hug." She shook her head. "Ok." She turned and went back to her desk. Will took Grace into his arms and they hugged.  
"Why her, Will?" She whispered in his ear.  
"I don't know. It just seemed right." Will whispered back. Although Grace didn't quite understand, she knew enough, and was willing to except everything. "Oh, by the way. I'm still gay." He added.  
"Now I have to tell Jackie." Karen sighed, making an I-don't-want-to face. 


	12. The OB's

"First we're going to the OB." Will turned to Karen.  
"What?" Karen looked up at Will.  
"We could be lying to them." Will acknowledged Grace.  
"But, Will." Karen whined.  
"No 'but's' Karen. I made the appointment, and we're going." Will looked sternly at her.  
  
"Come on, Karen." Will came in the door of the OB's, dragging a reluctant Karen behind him. When he let her go to sign in, she tried to get away, but he caught her. "Karen, you're acting like a two year old, now straighten up." Will instructed her, pulling her down into a couch with him. "It's going to be okay."  
"No it's not. I hate doctors." She scoffed.  
"I didn't like them either, trust me, but I need for you to grow up." Will whispered, smiling at the couple who were staring oddly at them. "And people are staring." He added.  
"I don't care." Karen wiggled out of his grasp. She crossed her arms and sunk into the couch.  
"She's a little scared." Will told the other couple who nodded and tried to look away.  
A door opened and a nurse in a white outfit came out. "Karen Walker." She called. Karen didn't make a move to get up, so Will stood up and pulled her up with him.  
"Karen, you're not making this any easier." He hissed.  
"Well you shouldn't have sprung this on me." She hissed back.  
"Hello, Mr. Walker." The nurse smiled amicably at Will.  
"Oh, no, I'm not..." He felt Karen squeezing his arm. "I mean hi." Will smiled back, relaxing as Karen released her grasp on him. The nurse asked them to follow her.  
"If you're going to drag me here, you're going to suffer to." She whispered to him with an evil voice. He made a face at her and then smiled once again as the nurse turned to show them their room.  
"Okay, Mrs. Walker, sit here." She patted a spot on the table. Karen glowered at Will as she sat. "You can sit right there, Mr. Walker." The nurse motioned to a chair.  
"Thank you." Will sat and watched as the nurse carried out some minor test, such as checking the pulse, blood pressure, heartbeat, temperature and so fourth.  
"The doctor will be in soon. Make yourself comfortable." She grinned again at Will before leaving.  
"How am I suppose to get comfortable in a check-up room?" Karen glared at the door the nurse had just walked out of.  
"Relax, sweetie." Will got up and sat on the table behind Karen. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began massaging her tense muscles.  
"Oh, that feels good." Karen's eyes rolled back in her head. She was in heaven. But it was a short lived heaven, because the doctor had to barge in.  
"You two look like a happy couple." She smiled, setting her clip board on a cabinet. Will quickly got up and went back to his seat.  
"Oh, we're not..." Will saw Karen give him that look. "I mean, yeah." Will crossed his legs.  
"Good. Okay, I'm Doctor Paige." She smiled at Will then went to the table where Karen sat waiting. "And you must be Mrs. Walker." She stuck out her hand and waited for Karen to take it. Karen just stared at Doctor Paige's hand and then looked up at Will who nodded to her. Finally Karen took it and shook. "So we think we're pregnant?" Doctor Paige began putting on her plastic gloves. 


	13. Jack finds out

"Everything looks great." Doctor Paige smiled. "If you experience any bleeding please contact me, but I don't think that will happen. As I said everything looks perfect." She was disposing of her gloves as she talked. Karen took a deep breath, knowing that it was over. She liked Doctor Paige, she was nice, and not mean like some doctors could be. Was there a physical attraction too? No. She couldn't think about her own relationships right now. Doctor Paige turned back around and grinned. "Okay, now I need you to come back in a month for another check-up. We need to go set up and appointment." She opened the door and Will got up, then helped Karen down. They followed Doctor Paige out and back down the hallway.  
"Thank you so much." Will said as they walked.  
"No problem, and you guys can call me Jennifer." She smiled at them as they reached the receptionist. She turned back to face the woman sitting behind the desk. "Hey, Patty, we need to set up an appointment next month." Jennifer instructed.  
"Sure thing Doctor Paige." Patty turned to her computer and brought up the schedule for next month. Will helped work out a date and then it was time to go.  
"Thanks again." Will smiled as he and Jennifer shook hands.  
"Your welcome. I can't wait to see you again." She grinned and watched as Will and Karen left. Yeah, she couldn't wait to see one of them again.  
"See, that wasn't so bad." Will said as they got on the elevator.  
"For you." Karen was still mad at him.  
"I'm sorry, okay." He could tell she was still mad. They got off the elevator and went out into the street where Karen's limo waited. She started to get in, then turned.  
"I know, Wilma." She gave him a half-hearted grin. "I can't be alone tonight. Do you want to come over?" She asked.  
"Sure." Will grinned, glad that she had semi-forgiven him.  
"Good, I'm going to go tell my Jackie." She took a deep breath and got in. Driver closed the door behind her and waved at Will who watched as the limo pulled into the New York traffic.  
  
"Karen!" Jack had opened his door to find his best money, oops best friend standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he moved to let her in.  
"Oh, I don't know, honey. I just felt like coming." Karen sat on the couch.  
"Is something wrong, Kare?" He went to her, hearing it in her voice.  
"Not in so many words." Karen turned to face him on the couch. She took his hands in hers.  
"What is it?" Jack asked.  
"You know I love you, Jackie." Karen smiled at him.  
"Yeah, I love you too, Kare, now what's going on?" He demanded, but in a nice way.  
"Well, Jackie I'm going to need your help." She looked deep into his shallow blue eyes.  
"With what?" He asked, really confused by now.  
"Jackie, I'm pregnant." She said plainly, not wanting to get too excited, or too depressed.  
"What? Oh, wow. Karen that's...that's great." Jack smiled and jumped up, hugging Karen.  
"Really, you think so?" Karen asked, surprised at the way he'd taken it.  
"Who's the daddy?" Jack asked, pulling away. "I'd hate to see another child born into this world without a dad. Is it Lyle?" Jack guessed.  
"Jackie, we're over, remember." Karen rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, right." Jack looked deep in thought.  
"Poodle, it's Will." She exhaled her held in breath.  
"Karen that's won-Will? What? Karen! You slept with a gay man!" Jack jumped up. "But, Will!" Jack was frantic.  
"Jack, it's okay. It was his idea, remember?" Karen stayed sitting on the couch.  
"Why didn't you do invetro, or something else. Anything else, Karen." Jack shook his head. "I can't talk to you." Jack turned away from Karen, not wanting to see her.  
"What? Honey, you're suppose to be happy." Karen was shocked.  
"Leave, Karen." He said plaintively.  
"Fine." Karen grabbed her purse and stormed out the door. When she was back in her limo she let herself cry. What was happening? Why couldn't she control her goddamned emotions?  
But why had Jack taken it that way? He was being such a bitch. Karen got mad, and punched the leather seat next to her. 


	14. Karen's reaction

When Karen came storming into the Penthouse, Rosario caught her and asked what happened.  
"Don't touch me, you filthy maid!" Karen shouted, then regained her normal air. "Jackie isn't welcome in my home any more." She said lightly before making her way up the stairs and into her room, closing and locking the door behind her. She collapsed on the bed, crying in a fit of rage and sadness. She glanced over at the mini-bar, tempted to get up and get wasted. Who'd care if she drank herself silly, possibly endangering the life of her unborn child. Will couldn't except the fact that his lovers would have to know and Jack was being a stuck-up bitch about the whole thing.  
She got up and went unsteadily to the mini-bar. She unscrewed the gin and poured herself a glass with shaky hands. The gin fell over the sides of the glass, landing on the top of the mini-bar. She carefully screwed the cap back on the bottle and set it down. She picked up the glass and brought it to her lips.  
She couldn't do it. She dropped the glass and it fell to the floor, it's contents going everywhere, the glass breaking on contact, scattering pieces of glass everywhere. Several pieces cut Karen's calves. She looked down, seeing blood forming on the scratches. She carefully sat down on the floor and picked up a big piece of jagged glass. She brought it to her wrist.  
Suddenly the door to her room started shaking. "Karen! Let me in!" Will shouted.  
She dropped the glass, unable to harm herself. She lay on the floor, sobbing into the soft carpet under her. She heard voices outside the door and then a key unlocked it and Will opened the door, barging in.  
He saw Karen lying on the floor, blood and presumably gin on the carpet around her. "Oh, Karen." Will went to her and took her in his arms. "What happened?" There wasn't a response, Will just sat there holding her to him. She buried her face in his shirt and cried.  
"I'm sorry." She finally gasped in a muffled tear-stained voice.  
"It's okay." Will kissed her forehead and held her tighter.  
  
They were sitting on her bed talking. He had explained how Jack had called him, angry with him for what he had done. He'd decided to come and see her to make sure she was okay, but from what Rosario had told him, he knew she hadn't been. She explained what had happened and why. It was all understandable, they decided. Will was just going to have to keep his eye on Karen.  
"I'm not a child." Karen laughed, feeling better now.  
"I beg to differ." Will gave her a lawyer like look. Suddenly his cell phone went off. He got it out of his pocket and looked at the number. "Oh, look it's Wes. I told him to call me on my cell, you see he called when I was at work, and I knew I'd be at your house tonight so I told him to call me on my cell later." Will said quickly before answering. "Hey, Wes." Karen looked confused by what Will had just said. Who was Wes?  
"Hey, Will. Why'd I have to call you on your cell?" He asked.  
"Well, because there was something I wanted to tell you, but not at my office. Although, I'm glad I gave you my work number. If you hadn't of called I would have been bored out of my mind." Will heard Wes laugh.  
"Well, good. Now what do you need to tell me?" Wes asked. Karen was beginning to catch on. This was Will's lover.  
"You see that woman I slept with, yeah well she's pregnant with my child." Will said, not sure what to expect as a reaction.  
"Really? Did you plan this?" Wes asked, unfazed by what he heard.  
"Yeah." Will admitted.  
"I always wanted a child." Wes said sadly. "Well, congrats!" He added cheerfully. "Does this mean you're going to be too pre-occupied to have me in your life?" He asked.  
Will looked at Karen who saw his surprised look. She gave him the thumbs-up sign. "No, in fact, why don't we meet tomorrow, maybe. We could have lunch." Will said.  
"Sure. Hey, could you bring along the woman? I'd like to meet her." Wes asked.  
"Why not. It could be fun." Will smiled, glad at how well Wes took it. They said goodbye after planning when and where then he hung up and faced Karen. "Wes, wants you to come have lunch with us tomorrow." Will grinned.  
"Really?" Karen smiled. She reached out and Will came to her for a hug. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered into his ear before sticking her tongue in causing Will to jump up.  
"Hey, that tickles." He rubbed at his ear. "Do it again." He lowered his head to her, and she did it again. 


	15. Boring chap, well to me

Grace stood in front of her drawing table. She finished a sketch and then looked at her watch. It was past five. Leo was coming home tonight, he just hadn't told her when. She wasn't sure if she should go home now or stay awhile longer and wait to see if Karen would come back. She had a feeling she wasn't, so Grace slipped on a light jacket, as she could hear little drops of rain smacking against the window.  
Just as she was about to pick up her purse, two hands grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to a strong muscular body. She recognized his scent. "Leo!" Grace cried happily, turning in her husband's arms to face him.  
"Hey, baby." He smiled down at her. She leaned up and he down so they could kiss. "Did you miss me?" He asked.  
"What kind of question is that? Of course I missed you." She grinned.  
  
"Good, now come on, I have a cab waiting for us and he's charging by the minute." He turned to go as Grace bent down to get her purse.  
"Typical cab drivers." Grace commented as they hurried out, hand-in- hand.  
  
Jack stared angrily at his wall. How had Will betrayed him? He thought he knew Will better than that. In fact Jack had created gay Will, so why had straight Will decided to ruin it? Jack was stumped. He felt down. Usually he'd go see Karen and she'd let him "charge some happy", but doing that now was out of the question. Karen was dead to him. He spit at the wall. "Oh, eww." Jack quickly shot up and raced to the bathroom for some toilet paper to clean up his spit. "Gross." He moaned as he threw the toilet paper into the toilet and flushed it away, just like he was flushing Karen away. A smile escaped, rethinking what he had just said. Flushing Karen away, how funny. But then he realized he was flushing Karen away. What if she needed him?  
Now Will was going to be her sidekick. Ahh! What had Jack done? He wasn't going to let Will take his limelight! He needed to be there for Karen. Hadn't she asked for his help? She wanted him!  
Maybe with time Jack could forgive Will. Will had, after all, tested his gayness by sleeping with another woman. Eww, just to think about it was sickening. Jack had to apologize. He put on his jacket, as he was going to have to battle the rain, and left his apartment in search of Karen. Except for it wasn't a search because he knew where she'd be. So anyway, Jack went to the penthouse and rang the bell. Rosario answered.  
"Hey, Ro-Ro." Jack smiled, seeing his ex-wife.  
"Hey, Jackie. Miss Karen has instructed for me not to let you in." She said with a frown and a shrug of her shoulders.  
"Why?" Jack didn't think she'd get this mad.  
"I don't know. Will's up there right now talking to her." Rosario told him.  
"Great," Jack whispered under his breath. "Ok, Rosie, could you tell her Jackie's sorry? And he really feels awful for what he did?" Jack asked.  
"I can try." Rosario moved to close the door, but then stopped. "Are you going to wait right here?" She asked.  
"Yeah." She left the door open and went up the stairs and towards Karen's room. 


	16. Karen's threesome

Will slipped his tongue into Karen's ear, returning the favor, but her turn was cut short by Rosario knocking on the door. Karen let out a short breath and slammed her arms down into the soft covers of her bed. "What?" She asked testily.  
"Miss Karen, Jack wants you to know that he is really sorry, and he feels awful about what he did. He's waiting at the door for you." Rosario announced.  
Karen looked angry, "I don't want to talk to Jack." Karen pouted, folding her arms over her chest and falling back into the fluffy pillows.  
Will, still sitting on the bed, reached out and put a protective hand on Karen's knee. "Rosario, I don't think now is the best time for Karen to see Jack. Tell him to call her tomorrow." Will instructed.  
"Fine." Rosario turned and found herself face-to-face with Jack. Will frooze to the spot, staring at Jack.  
"Karen, I'm sorry." Jack's voice was soft. He then glanced around the room, noting the spilled drink, the bloodstains, including the one on Will's shirt from when he'd carried Karen to the bed, and gasped. "What have I done?" Jack cried. "Karen I wasn't thinking. Can you forgive me?" Jack was starting to sound like a genuine caring person.  
He saw Karen's body shaking, it looked as if she was crying, but then he heard her laughter. Will heard it too and turned to face Karen, who was now dying of laughter. Jack was shocked by how she'd returned his show of affection, but then he rethought everything he'd said and realized it was funny. He'd never said anything so sincere to anyone but himself. He started laughing too.  
"What's so funny?" Will demanded, looking from one to the other.  
"Oh, Jackie. I'm so glad you came." Karen sat up and spread out her arms for Jack. He came to her with outstretched arms, but before they could touch, Jack veered away and smiled.  
"I'm glad I came, too. I missed you Karen." He grinned, jumping on the other side of the bed that Will wasn't on.  
"What about me? Are you still mad?" Will, still befuddled, asked of Jack.  
"Well, I gave it some thought, and as long as Kare is okay with it, then so am I. She is my Karen after all. I knew I'd be a proud uncle someday." Jack looked up boldly.  
Will laughed and smiled at Jack. "I knew you weren't as shallow as you seemed, McFarland." Will smiled.  
"Boys, I'm cold and tired. Will you keep me company tonight?" She asked, glad that Will and Jack had resolved their deference's, while slipping under the covers.  
"Of course, sweetie." Will smiled and slipped in on her right side. Jack complied and got in on her left.  
"Ro-Ro, could you maybe hit the lights on your way out?" Karen called, pulling the covers up to her chin. Then there was darkness. 


	17. Leo and Grace's decision

Leo flipped on the lights and set his suitcases down. He grabbed Grace to him and kissed her.  
"Aren't you hungry?" Grace asked as they parted lips.  
"For you." Leo kissed her again. Grace jumped up and wrapped her legs around Leo. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He slipped out of his shirt and crawled on top of her. She grinned as she undid his pants while he undid hers. Then he slipped her shirt off and they got at it.  
Moments later they were laying together, Leo holding Grace in his arms. They listened to the silence, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. But Leo spoke first.  
"I'm going away for eight months." He said uneasily.  
"Alright. I'll call Will and have him draw up the papers. Who are you calling, so I can have Will talk to him." Grace asked, not moving from her warm spot under Leo's arm.  
"I was thinking my old friend Shellie Kanaden." He said, kissing Grace's neck.  
"Great a woman." Grace said sarcastically.  
"Well I can't say much else for Will." Grace laughed.  
"I love you." Grace brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it.  
"I love you, too." Leo looked at her curly red hair. He would miss seeing it when he got home again in eight months.  
  
Karen awoke to see Will staring at her. He grinned when he saw her eyes open. "Hey you." He whispered, afraid of waking Jack.  
"Wilma, what are you doing up?" Karen asked, still a bit disoriented. "And why are you touching my boob?"  
"I'm not touching your boob." Will looked abashed.  
Karen gently lifted the covers and saw Jack's hand resting on her boob. She laughed, quietly, as did Will. "Oh, well, it's Jackie." She pulled the cover back up and looked at Will.  
"You're so beautiful at night." Will admitted.  
"So are you." Karen sighed.  
"I promised I would keep an eye on you, and I am." Will explained his reason for staring at her.  
"Well you don't have to watch every minute." She grinned.  
"Oh, but I want to." Will reached for her hand and grasp it in his.  
"Go to sleep." Karen said as she closed her eyes. She wasn't sure if he had too or not, but she easily slipped back into sleep hand-in-hand with Will.  
  
TBC...I was just wasting time with Karen/ Will scene. Oh well. 


	18. Morning Sickness

Karen awoke to two gorgeous men on either side (despite the fact they were both gay), and a sick feeling in her stomach. It was almost worse than the worst hangover she'd ever had. Quickly, but carefully, she crawled over Will and slipped out of bed. She ran to the bathroom, feeling very nauseated, and closed the door behind her. She knelt in front of the toilet and puked. What was happening?  
To weak to get up, she leaned back against the wall and waited for her stomach to stop swimming. She felt horrible.  
Will, on the other hand, woke up to see Jack. At first he was scared, until he remembered what had happen the night before. He sat up, looking around for Karen. She wasn't in the bed and she wasn't in her room. Maybe she had gone downstairs for breakfast. He looked over at the clock. It was only 5:30. It was too early to eat breakfast.  
Then he heard a moan coming from the bathroom. He got up and went to the door. He slowly opened it and found Karen vomiting in the toilet.  
"Oh, Karen, are you okay?" Will went to her, not sure what to do.  
"No," She said in a raspy voice, "I feel like shit." That was defiantly not the same Karen talking. Will was appalled. He rummaged through the cabinets for a washcloth, and finding one; he put it under cold water and laid it on Karen's forehead.  
"Shh, it's okay. This is what's suppose to happen when you're pregnant. Don't worry." He sat down next to her.  
She wanted to tell him to 'fuck off' but she found herself too weak for words. She felt like sleeping, her eyes kept shutting. Maybe she could go back to bed and then when she woke up again she'd feel better.  
Will noticed her drifting into sleep. He got up and picked her up, taking her back to the bed. He laid her down and went to wake up Jack.  
"What?" Jack groaned, not wanting to get up.  
"Karen's sick." Will whispered. Jack's eyes opened and he looked from Will to Karen.  
"Is she okay?" Jack finally asked after a few seconds.  
"Yeah, she'll be fine. Get up, and you can go back to sleep some place else." Will instructed the sleepy Jack.  
"OK," He yawned as he sat up. "What about you? What are you going to do?" Jack grabbed a pillow and then stood up so he was facing Will.  
"I'm going to sit with her until she wakes up. You know, like if she needs some help, I'll be here." Will scooted Jack away. Jack walked sleepily to the door.  
"Okay, see you when I wake up again." Jack went out the door, closing it behind him. Will waited until the door closed and then sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Karen slept. 


	19. Le Divorce

Will was about to fall back to sleep when Karen's hand crept towards his. She took his hand in hers and dragged it to her stomach. Then she pulled his hand up under her shirt to her bra-covered boob. Her eyes sleepily came open and a smile crawled on her face. "I need a man's touch." She whispered.  
"You naughty, naughty." Will smiled and leaned forward so he was looking into her eyes. She closed them and he kissed her.  
They heard the door come open and they parted, reluctantly of course. Will pulled his hand from under her shirt. Jack came bouncing in. He, luckily, hadn't noticed the kiss or where Will's hand had been.  
"Hey, Kare. How are you feeling?" Jack came and carefully sat on the bed.  
"Better." She grinned at him.  
"She just had morning sickness." Will explained.  
"Will it happen again?" Karen looked over at Will.  
"Um, yeah." Will looked down.  
"Oh good Lord, I can't do it." Karen pulled the covers over her head.  
  
"Sure you can, it'll be okay, I promise." Will pried the covers from her fingers and brought them back down, off of her beautiful face. She frowned at him like a angered three-year-old. "Ok, listen. I'll sleep over until it goes away. Alright?" Will proposed.  
"Fine." Karen tossed the covers down and got out of the bed. She had fallen asleep in the clothes she had worn the day before and was eager to get out of them. "Don't we have to meet your boyfriend for lunch?" She asked as she took off her shirt.  
Jack laughed. "Will has a boyfriend." Will looked over at Jack and stared daggers at him. Jack uneasily laughed and then fell silent.  
"Yes, we're meeting him at twelve." Will looked down at his watch. Karen angrily pulled off her pants and then gasped at the site of her bloodied up calves. "It's almost ten now." He announced.  
"Ok, Will go home and get ready and then come pick me up in an hour." Karen called as she went into the bathroom.  
"Alright, I'll see you in an hour." Will called back, he turned and smiled at Jack.  
"I'll stay here with her." It was Jack's turn to watch her.  
"Ok." Will grabbed his suit jacket he'd dropped on the couch the night before and left.  
"Jackie?" Karen popped her head out of the bathroom.  
"Yeah, Kare." Jack jumped up and went to her.  
"I just wanted to see if you stayed." She grinned at him, letting him come into the bathroom.  
He went in and watched as she took off her bra and undies. She started the shower and got in. After shampooing, conditioning, and scrubbing she got out. Jack had gotten a towel for her and wrapped it around her shoulders. She proceeded to dry off.  
"Kare, can I kiss you?" Jack asked as she wrapped the towel around herself.  
"Sure, Jackie." She turned to him, wringing out her hair. Jack moved in closer and they kissed. Karen found herself missing Will's lips. When they parted, though, Karen smiled. "What was that for?" She asked as she went to her vanity and sat down.  
"Oh, I don't know. To say sorry, I guess." He smiled and watched as Karen moisturized.  
However, they both knew the real reason. Jack could never and would never have that part of Karen that had been shared with Will. He was too gay for that. Kissing her would just have to do.  
Karen went on to blow dry her hair and then she applied her face for the day. She then went to her closet and picked out a snazzy outfit, consisting of heels, pants and a button up shirt. She wanted to hide the cuts on her calves. When she was ready she followed Jack down to the kitchen where the help had breakfast waiting for them.  
  
Will entered his apartment and tossed his jacket on his chair. He wanted to get out of his bloody shirt and yesterday's pants. As he undid each button of his shirt he walked into his room. It was dark and he went blindly to his closet. He turned on the light and tossed his shirt into the dirty cloths pile. He then pulled off his pants. As he did he thought about Karen and how cute she had been when she was sleeping.  
Will went to his bathroom and got in the shower, he washed his hair and body and then got out. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Suddenly he noticed movement on his bed. He froze, afraid of what ever was in his apartment. Had it been watching him? He slowly went into his room and turned on his bedside lamp with shaky hands.  
"Will!" The thing shouted as it jumped out of the bed.  
"Grace? What are you doing?" Will was now standing looking at a very disoriented Grace.  
"I'm trying to sleep." She sneered.  
"Yeah, in my bed." Will cried.  
"Oh, god," She sighed after a few moments and then sunk back down on his bed. "Will," She gasped, beginning to cry.  
"What is it, Gracie?" He sat down next to her and took her in his arms.  
"Will...Leo...Leo...and...I...are..." She cried into his bare chest.  
"What, sweetie?" He asked.  
"Will, we're getting a divorce." She cried sitting up and then she fell back onto the bed and cried into the covers. 


	20. Lunch

"Oh, Grace." Will lay next to her and put an arm around her back. He let her cry, and when she could no longer she looked over at him.  
"Where were you last night?" She asked.  
"At Karen's. She wanted me to stay and Jack came over too." Will explained. Grace sniffed.  
"Oh, is she okay?" Grace asked, feeling a bit inferior to Karen.  
"Yeah, but what about you? I have a lunch date." Will noticed her jealous tone and decided to veer the conversation away from Karen.  
"Oh, well I can leave and go back to-to..." She couldn't say home because it wasn't really her home anymore.  
"No, you can stay here. I'll try to be back around two. I promise. Do you want me to send Jack over?" Will asked as he got up and went to find something to wear.  
"Surprisingly, I wouldn't mind his company." Grace tried to laugh but then thoughts of Leo came rushing back. She whimpered, but didn't cry.  
"Okay, I'll send him over. I have to go pick up Karen and he's still there." Will was holding up different outfits.  
"You're going to lunch with Karen?" Grace shot back to quickly.  
"No, well yeah, but it's not like that. I met this guy, Wes, and he invited me to lunch and then I had to tell him about Karen and he wanted to meet her." Will looked over at Grace who was watching him.  
"Oh." Was all she said.  
  
"Over here." Wes waved down his gorgeous catch and his lover's girlfriend. She was a knockout, no wonder why he'd slept with her.  
"Hey, Wes." Will made his way over to the table with Karen in tow. Will and Wes kissed and then Will introduced Karen. "Wes, this is Karen Walker." He smiled.  
"Hi, Wes." Karen gave him a not paying attention smile. Will grabbed her arm and squeezed. "Owe," She breathed. "Fine." She stuck out her hand and Wes took it, kissing the top of it. She looked with wide-eyes at him and then smiled. "What a gentleman." Wes smiled at Karen and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. Then he pulled one out for Will and sat down next to him.  
"So you are my lover's other half." Wes looked contently at Karen.  
"Yeah, oh Lord I need a martini. Waiter!" She called. To many cute men.  
"Karen, you can't." Will growled at her. She gave him a dirty look.  
  
Jack came in with a pizza in hand and a warming grin on his face. Grace couldn't help but smile when he came over and kissed her forehead. "Hungry, Gracie?" Jack asked as he pushed her feet off the couch and sat down next to her, putting the pizza on the coffee table.  
"Of course I am." Grace opened the pizza box and brought out a slice. They ate in silence, both not sure what to talk about. It was an awkward time for the both of them and words probably wouldn't help. 


	21. Grace and ?

"Jack." Grace finally broke the silence.  
"Yeah, Grace." Jack picked up a napkin and wiped daintily at his face.  
"Did Will tell you?" Grace asked.  
"Yes he did." Jack responded, setting down his napkin. He heard muffled sobs coming from Grace. He turned to look at her and saw her crying.  
"Oh, Jack, I don't know what I'm going to do." Grace cried. Jack hesitated, not sure what to do. With much reluctance he slipped his arms around her and held her to him. She continued to sob into his shirt. His hand went naturally to her hair and he stroked it, running his hands through her auburn curls.  
He surprised himself by feeling very comfortable in this position. This was definitely different from Karen who had never cried in front of him. He had always wanted to be there for someone else, as self-centered as most people thought he was.  
Willfully he lowered his lips to her forehead and kissed her radiant red hair. He felt her stop crying and she cautiously looked up at him. "Jack McFarland, did you just kiss my forehead?" She whispered tediously.  
"I did." Jack smiled down into her confused green eyes. "Oh, Grace you poor thing." Jack turned her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. At first she tensed, not sure what Jack was trying to do, console her or come on to her. She decided on the first since Jack McFarland would win the gayest man alive prize any day.  
But suddenly she felt him kissing her shoulder blade. It sent shivers down her spine. She felt relaxed and safe with Jack. And she knew he wouldn't run off to some foreign country like her own husband, opps, her soon to be ex-husband.  
She closed her eyes and leaned back, letting Jack kiss her neck.  
This is so weird, Jack thought. He didn't feel anything for Grace, but something was there.  
"Jack," Grace had snapped out of thought, realizing what Jack was doing.  
"What," He let her go and she stood up, turning to face him.  
"Jack, you don't love me. You love men." She wasn't asking him, just making it clear to herself.  
"I don't love you, Grace. You're a woman. And yes, I do love men." Jack confirmed her fears.  
"Well then why are you coming on to me?" She asked.  
"I don't know." Jack looked away, he was gone into deep thought.  
  
Will entered to find his two best friends quietly avoiding one another. "What's going on here?" He asked as he went to his room.  
"Nothing." Grace sighed, following Will into his room. She sat on his bed and watched as he started packing his suitcase. She was immediately reminded of Leo packing his suitcase. She'd lay there and watch him and every time he'd put something in he'd kiss her. "Where are you going?" She asked finally realizing he hadn't told her his plans.  
"Karen's. I'm staying over with her for awhile. She's having morning sickness, and can't stand to be alone." He said without looking at Grace.  
"Oh." Every time he mentioned Karen it was an 'oh' as if to say 'oh, so now I'm not so important'.  
"Come on Grace. I'm the father of her child. I have an obligation to be there for her." Will said testily.  
"I didn't say anything." Grace threw up her hands.  
"Yes you did, you said 'oh'," Will threw a shirt into his suitcase.  
"I know, I said 'oh', that doesn't mean anything." She snapped back.  
"Yes it does. 'Oh' means...means," He paused pretending to focus on folding his pants. "'oh'."  
"Exactly." Grace shook her head. "Wait, what am I suppose to do?" She couldn't be alone.  
"Um, can Jack stay with you?" Will felt horrible, and hated having to decide between Grace and Karen.  
"Not after-"Grace stopped, not wanting to tell Will what had happened. "Yeah."  
Will looked at her funny, but then decided that he didn't want to know. "OK," He zipped up his suitcase. "I'll tell Jack to stay," he kissed Grace's forehead and then picked up his heavy suitcase. "You can sleep in my bed." He added as he went out.  
"Thanks." Grace called back, not getting up from her seat. 


	22. Month One

Every morning was the same for Karen and Will. He'd wake up and find her in the bathroom, he'd come in and see her sitting on the ground, she'd throw up several more times and then he'd carry her back to bed. They'd lay together and talk, sometimes touch, but it never meant anything more to Will than touching.  
As for Grace, well her relationship was never the same with Jack. He had become more sensitive and carrying towards her. But they were both still as self-centered as ever. Jack had resorted to spending the night on Will's couch so Grace would never feel alone. One night she let him sleep with her, nothing happened, but they both agreed it might not be the best idea.  
So finally that dreaded day for Karen came. Will had dragged her from a lazy day in bed to go to that awful office. Wes had accompanied them, eager to be with Will and Karen. Wes had been taking the whole not sleeping with Will thing very well, seeing how much Karen meant to him.  
The nurse once again called for Karen Walker and both men rose, but Karen stayed sitting. Wes laughed and both he and Will grabbed her arms and pulled her up. The nurse couldn't help but chuckle. She led the three down the hall and to a check-up room.  
Wes and Will sat down together and watched as Karen got her blood pressure, temp. and so on and so fourth taken. The nurse left and Will turned to Wes, he licked his chin, which caused Wes to kiss Will, and they ended up making out together.  
"Oh, get a room." Karen cried. Folding her arms over her chest just as Doctor Paige, or Jennifer, walked in.  
Her heart sank. Mr. Walker was gay! How come she always fell for the gay's?  
Wes pulled away from Will, hearing the door open.  
Jennifer plastered on a fake smile and walked over to Karen. "Well this sure is odd. Your husband's making out with another man." Jennifer said to Karen.  
"Oh, yeah, he's not my husband." Karen said plainly.  
"Right." Jennifer continued to smile. She pulled on her gloves and continued on with the normal procedure. Karen felt herself become horny when Jennifer touched her. Karen realized she needed someone. Will just wasn't cutting it as a man. 


	23. Grace and ? part 2

Will called Grace later that day from his office. He knew she'd be home, it was after five. However Jack picked up.  
"Will, I need a break from Grace. I haven't slept with a man in over a week!" Jack was frantic.  
"It's okay, Jackie, really." Will tried to calm him down. "I was just calling to see if one of you would stay with Karen tonight, but judging by your situation, I'm going to go with asking Grace. You can have the night off, Jack."  
"What are you doing, Mr. I-have-a-steady-boyfriend?" Jack asked curiously.  
"I'm having dinner with Wes." Will said, not wanting to tell Jack that he was spending the night with Wes because he already knew he knew.  
"Right. Well, Grace is still at work." Jack reminded Will.  
"Oh, yeah." Will rolled his eyes. After he said good-bye to Jack, who was excited about getting to spend the night with some man candy, Will picked up the phone and dialed Grace's work number. Karen answered.  
"Grace Adler Design's." She said half out of it.  
"Hey, Kare." Will smiled, hearing her voice.  
"Hey, Wilma." She cheered when she realized it was him. Although he had dragged her to the OB's she was still glad to hear from him.  
"Can I talk to Grace?" He asked.  
"Sure, hang on." Karen got off the phone and soon he heard Grace pick up.  
"Will?" She asked.  
"Yeah, hey, I was wondering if you could stay with Karen tonight?" Will asked.  
"Why?" Grace didn't want to stay with Karen, the object of Will's mind.  
"Because, I have a date and Jack wants to go out and neither of you want to be alone. Come on Gracie, it's perfect." Will pleaded.  
"Oh, alright. But you owe me." Grace shook her head.  
"Alright, let me talk to Karen again." Will listened while Grace handed Karen the phone.  
"What?" Karen asked.  
"Grace is going to stay with you tonight, is that alright?" Will asked.  
"Honey, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun with Wes." Karen laughed.  
"Wait, how'd you know?" He hadn't told her his plans.  
"Oh, I have ways." She laughed evilly as she hung up.  
"So I guess I'm coming home with you tonight. I feel like an orphan, always sleeping at different houses." Grace went back to her drawing table.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Cheer up honey. Tonight could be fun." Karen got up and went to Grace.  
Grace shrugged. "I guess your right." Grace looked at Karen who was smiling at her. "What's on your mind, Walker?" Grace knew that look. Suddenly she felt entranced by Karen's chocolate brown eyes. They stood staring at one another until Karen took a step closer to Grace. Suddenly Grace felt the urge to kiss Karen's luscious wet lips. Karen felt the same impulse and at the same time they leaned in and kissed. It was a closed mouth kiss, until Karen pressed her tongue against Grace's lips. Grace opened her mouth to allow Karen's tongue access, which surprised Karen.  
Finally, Grace pulled away, feeling awkward.  
"What is it, honey?" Karen asked, itching to kiss her again.  
"I can't let you take advantage of me, Karen. I'm vulnerable right now." Grace turned away so Karen wouldn't see the tear that dropped down Grace's cheek.  
"Maybe you're right, honey." Karen turned away. Grace placed a hand on her lips, thanking about what she had just done and how good it had felt. Maybe she wasn't as vulnerable as she thought.  
Grace felt herself come up behind Karen and she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Sorry," She whispered into her ear, kissing her neck.  
Karen couldn't help but smile. 


	24. Back at the Penthouse

Grace quickly stuffed her work into her tote while Karen grabbed her purse. Karen waited at the door for Grace and when she finally came Karen grabbed her hand and they walked hand-in-hand to the elevator. When they got on and the door closed, Karen turned to Grace and they started kissing again. This was frantic kissing, not anything great. Finally they dodged off the elevator and into the streets of New York where Karen's limo awaited them.  
They didn't touch on the ride home; both were to hott that one touch could lead to a number of things they both didn't want to do in a limo. Grace was a little scared, having never been with a woman before. Well except that one time in college, but nothing had ever happened.  
It seemed to take forever to get to the Walker Penthouse, but finally they arrived. Karen bolted out, grabbing Grace and they went inside and to the elevator. Once they got on they were both breathing hard. They avoided one another. The elevator doors came open and they exited. Karen fumbled with her keys and after much work she got them in and turned the knob. She tossed her purse down on the entrance hall table, and Grace sat her tote down. Grace followed Karen up the stairs and to her bedroom. Her heart pounded harder and faster with every step she took.  
Once they were in the privacy of Karen's room, Grace fell on the bed.  
  
"Karen, I've never done this." She admitted while she watched Karen unbutton her shirt.  
"Shh, you'll do fine, honey." Karen pulled off her shirt and got on the bed. She pushed Grace back into the covers and straddled her. Quickly she undid Grace's own shirt and pulled it off, surprised to see her bra- less. Grace looked down at her pathetic boobs, afraid of what Karen thought. But Karen lowered her head and kissed the right one, taking it in her mouth. Grace cried out.  
Grace quickly undid Karen's pants as she sucked and Karen laid down flat on top of Grace so that she could get out of her pants and undies. Grace was getting very excited. She felt Karen's hands go down to her own zipper and then she shrugged out of her own pants and underwear. Karen felt for Grace's hands and finding them she brought them to her back where the clasp to her bra was. Grace undid her bra and then Karen allowed it to fall off. Grace was amazed by Karen's boobs that were pressed up against her stomach. Then Grace felt Karen slide her finger into her. She suppressed a moan. She arched her back, pressing into Karen, who in turn took harder strokes. Finally Grace came, and Karen fell beside her. Grace, realizing what she had to do, straddled Karen. She took one of Karen's boobs in her hand and felt it, jealous of how nice they were. Karen squirmed when Grace pinched her boob and then lowered her mouth to the other one. Then she let her hand go down Karen's stomach and stuck her finger into her. She proceeded to do the same thing Karen had done, and Karen cried out in pleasure. "Harder, damn it!" Karen cried right before she came.  
Then Grace, completely exhausted, rolled over next to Karen. They lay together, catching their breath.  
Karen felt satisfied, after not having had a sexual encounter with anyone for quite a while. Grace felt a little weird, but happy all the same. She always enjoyed trying new things. Speaking of new things, she wondered what Karen would think if Grace admitted that she had felt something for Jack.  
"Hey, Kare?" Grace asked, breaking the heavy breathing silence.  
"Yeah, Grace." Karen turned to Grace.  
"A month ago, when you know..."  
"Yeah, honey." Karen knew that Grace was talking about Leo and their divorce.  
"Well, when Jack came over that day you, Will, and Wes went out for lunch, he came on to me." Grace admitted.  
"Who?" Karen looked surprised.  
"Jack."  
"What? Not my Jackie. He's too gay. He's Mr. GayMan!" Karen cried.  
"I know, that's what I said. But Karen, I think I have feelings for him." Grace admitted for the first time.  
"Wait, what about me, honey? Didn't this mean anything to you?" Karen pouted.  
Grace smiled and lazily pulled herself on top of Karen. She let her hand slide down to Karen's clit and massaged it with her thumb and pointer finger. Karen moaned and arched her back, pressing her hips into Grace's. "Of course it did." Grace whispered.  
"Oh, honey, you're good." Karen accredited through a moan.  
"Yeah." Grace smiled. After a few minutes the pleasure faded and Grace removed herself from Karen. "I feel dirty."  
"Me, too." Karen grinned. She got up and took Grace's hand. They went into the bathroom and Karen turned on the shower. They got in together. The water cascaded down Grace's face, and Karen couldn't help but kiss the lovely wet woman. 


	25. Grace and Karen talk

After they made out some more in the shower, going a bit further than making out, but we don't have to say anything, they got out and dried off. "Kare, I'm hungry." Grace heard her stomach growl and realized she hadn't eaten since lunch. "Okay, honey, I'll get something to wear and then we'll go down and see what cook made." She smiled at the always-hungry Grace. Karen went into her closet, which was the size off a normal person's bedroom, and possibly could have been a bedroom before she'd changed it into her closet, and got out some pajamas. Karen found a T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants from who's knows where and handed them to Grace. She slipped into a silky black nightgown that Grace adored.  
They proceeded to loop arms and walk down to the dining room. A maid brought out two bowls of steaming broccoli cheese soup when she realized Mrs. Walker and her friend were there to eat. Grace quickly dug in and began downing the bowl. Karen laughed and began eating her own soup. There was no conversation, both were afraid the help might over hear them talking, and there really wasn't much to discuss.  
After both were done they got up and went back upstairs together. They sat down facing on another on Karen's bed. Grace took Karen's hands in hers and massaged her palms and fingers.  
"I can't believe I just slept with a pregnant woman." Grace laughed, and then stopped, looking straight at Karen, "Oh, my gosh. I just slept with a woman." She snorted with a laugh at the end of her statement.  
"Yep. Honey, that was the best lesbian sex I've had in...in a long while." Karen closed her eyes.  
"Hey, now. I'm not a lesbian, Ms. Walker." Grace gave her a sideways look.  
"Are you sure? You'd make a damn good one, honey." Karen opened her eyes and laughed.  
"I'm positive. But, I'll be your lesbian." Grace put on her seductive charm.  
"Really?" Karen ran her tongue across her teeth and raised her eyebrows.  
They laughed at one another and then fell silent. Grace focused on rubbing her lover's hands. Karen's wonderful hand's, she thought. They'd done things that in some places would be illegal. Grace grinned thinking about them.  
"So, tell me about my Jackie. I haven't seen him forever." Karen broke the silence.  
"Well, he's so sweet. Ever since my divorce he's treated me so nicely. Karen, I really do like him." Grace looked up to meet those devilish brown eyes.  
Karen sat in silence, not sure what to say. She wondered why Jack had never come on to her. She was just being selfish now, she had to quit. Maybe Jack did like Grace.  
Karen realized that she was actually beginning to think straight. She remembered back to about a month ago when her memory had been so fogged up from the alcohol and drugs that she hardly knew her own name. She no longer had those to fall back on, being with child and all.  
"Karen, whatcha thinking about?" Grace asked.  
"Oh, nothing honey. Maybe you and Jack should try it. If he feels the same way, who knows." Karen shrugged her shoulders and smiled.  
"Really?" Grace suppressed a grin.  
"Yeah, honey. I'll talk to him." Karen smiled.  
"Wait, don't we have a thing now?" Grace suddenly looked up, disconcerted.  
"Yeah, I guess we do." Karen turned her head.  
"Well, I can't just leave you, I'm not going to be like-like," But she couldn't say his name.  
"Grace, don't. You're not going to be like that S.O.B. if you leave me. Trust me, I think I can deal. I have Will after all." Karen laughed.  
"Yeah, but now I feel I'm a part of you. I still am going to be there for you." Grace assured her.  
"Alright, whatever you feel the need to do, honey. I'm still talking to Jackie, though." Karen made clear that she wanted Grace to have a successful relationship with Jack, if there was going to be one. 


	26. Jack goes out

Jack went to his normal hang out to scavenge out his man candy for the night. He sat down at the bar and grinned at the man next to him. "Hello, sexy." The man said to Jack.  
Jack grinned and inspected his confronter. He was shorter than Jack, dark hair and green eyes. "Hey-lo." Jack played the hard to get flirter.  
"Can I buy you a drink, blue eyes?" The man asked catching on to Jack's game.  
"Can you, of course you-"He stopped mid sentence when a vivacious red head walked in. "Will you excuse me," Jack said without looking at the man in front of him. Jack got up and walked casually to the red head. "Hello, sweetheart." Jack purred after "accidentally" bumping into the red head.  
"Hi." The man raised an eyebrow of approval for Jack. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" Red asked.  
"Well," Jack was again playing hard to get, "sure." Jack followed the red head out of the club and waited with him while he waved down a taxi. They both got in and Red gave the driver an address then turned to Jack.  
"I'm Ian Haus." He said holding out his hand to Jack.  
"I'm Jack." Jack smiled into Ian's captivating green eyes.  
"Just Jack?" Ian grinned mischievously.  
"Oh," Jack laughed, "that was my one man show in 2000. Now I'm studying to become a nurse."  
"How attractive." Ian grinned.  
"McFarland, my last names McFarland." Jack said quietly, entranced by Ian. Or Ian's red-red hair and green-green eyes. Ian reminded Jack of someone...  
  
Grace lay wide-awake next to Karen. Karen had drifted off hours ago, but Grace couldn't sleep. She'd just done the dirty with her secretary and was lusting over yet another gay man. Why?  
Jack. She had known Jack forever, why these feelings now? Everything was so confusing.  
And Will! What was Will going to do when he found out about her and Karen? 


	27. Grace and Karen tell Will

Karen rolled over in bed and saw red hair sprawled out on the pillow beside her. She smiled at the memory of last night. She hoped Grace didn't regret it because she sure didn't.  
Just then the usual nauseous feeling returned and Karen quickly scrambled out of bed. She headed straight for the bathroom.  
Grace felt the bed shake and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Karen run to the bathroom and suddenly every thing that had happened the night before came rushing back to her mind. She felt her heartbeat quicken when she thought of Karen. Realizing Karen was in need of someone, Grace sat up and sleepily went to the bathroom. She peeked in and saw Karen shivering in the corner.  
"Oh, Kare." Grace had never seen Karen so helpless before. It was weird. Quickly Grace raced back into the bedroom and got a blanket. She brought it back to Karen and wrapped it around her. Grace slid down the wall so that she was sitting next to Karen. She brought Karen to her and laid her head in her lap. She stroked her hair, pulling it out of her sweaty face.  
Karen hated the pain. She couldn't stand it sometimes. All for one lousy baby. Wait, she needed to be positive towards the baby.  
Oh, if Will wasn't always there for her, or Grace in this case, she'd probably have already taken a whole bottle of painkillers and washed it down with a martini.  
Grace sat, running her hand through Karen's brunette hair. She discovered that Karen had fallen back to sleep on her lap, and to tired to move her, Grace stayed sitting where she was.  
After about an hour Karen was up again. She turned on her back and looked up at Grace. Grace smiled down at her and she smiled back.  
"Feeling better?" Grace asked the weak and sleepy Karen.  
"Yeah," Karen nodded her head. Slowly she rolled off of Grace's lap and got up. Grace stood up and brushed back a strand of hair that kept falling in her face. "I'm going to take a shower," Karen felt light headed for a moment and lost her balance. Grace caught her and steadied her.  
"Maybe you should take a bath." Grace insisted. She helped Karen over to her vanity where she sat down. Then Grace went over and started the bath. "Is Will coming over today?" Grace asked as she tested the water running from the faucet.  
"I think so." Karen was studying her face in the mirror.  
"Do you think we should tell him?" Grace asked after a few moments of silence.  
"Yeah." Karen turned to face Grace. She watched as she added bubbles and turned off the water. Then Grace got up and went back to Karen, helping her up and out of her nightgown. Karen protested, saying she could handle it on her own, but Grace insisted that she help. Karen got into the tub on her own and settled down into the warm water, letting the bubbles flow over her body.  
Grace sat down next to the tub so that she was facing Karen.  
"I'll tell him, Grace." Karen said, knowing that was what was bothering her.  
"No, I think I should." Grace once again felt obligated.  
"Fine. Whatever you want, honey." Karen didn't feel like arguing with Grace. She let her hands slide down to her stomach where they rested. She thought about the baby. She wondered if it would be okay. Suddenly she got scared and needed reassurance that she would be fine. "Grace, do you think the baby will be okay? Do you think I'll make a good mother?"  
The questions came from no where and took Grace by surprise. "Well, Karen, of course it will be, and you'll do fine." Grace looked at Karen's worried expression. "Trust me Karen. Any mother in New York would love to be you. You have really good friends," Grace inched her way towards Karen, "and a wonderful house, and plenty of help. God Karen I wish I were your daughter." Grace reached Karen's lips and they kissed.  
"I guess you're right, honey." Karen said feeling confident once again. Karen reached up and pulled Grace's head closer to her so she could kiss her again.  
The door to the bathroom came open surprising both women. They parted and watched as Will came in.  
"Wow, did I miss something?" He asked looking from a blushing Grace to a smiling Karen who was sitting in the bathtub.  
"Well, honey, kind of." Karen reached out for Will, who came to her and they hugged and kissed.  
Will sat down next to Grace and looked at her for an explanation.  
"Will, Karen and I...well we... we...last night...um..." Grace babbled on, not really getting to the point. Karen rolled her eyes and interupted her.  
"Will, we had sex." She blurted out.  
Will looked from one to the other with a surprised look on his face.  
"You and Grace?" He asked pointing at Grace.  
"Yeah." Karen nodded her head, while Grace bit her lip.  
"Right, well maybe next time I should get Jack to stay over." Will laughed.  
"So you're not mad?" Grace asked.  
"Oh, Gracie, a little confused, but not mad." Will took Grace in his arms. 


	28. Karen talks to Jack

Both Will and Grace had to go to work. After seeing Karen in so much pain that morning Grace told her to stay home. Karen objected but finally gave in after being persuaded by Will that maybe she should just take one day off. It wasn't like she actually did much to begin with.  
So Karen was having a lazy day in bed when she heard a knock on her door. She heard it open and in walked Jack. He looked tired and unrested. He came in, not himself. He wasn't bouncy or humorous, but serious and calm.  
"Hey Jackie, what's wrong with my poodle?" She questioned seeing his distraught look. She patted a seat on the bed next to her and he came over and sat down.  
"Kare, I think I've fallen for a woman." Jack said quietly.  
"What?" Karen looked at him.  
"I know I was hard on you when you went and slept with Will, because hetero sex is just uck, but I think I'm attracted to the opposite sex!" He looked up, fear in his eyes.  
"Honey, I'm attracted to both sexes and it's never crossed my mind that either way was bad. Maybe it's that one special person. You never know. Things change, Jackie." Karen took him in her arms and held him.  
"I don't want to be a straight man. It'll ruin everything." He whispered into Karen's chest.  
"Is it just one woman?" Karen asked, running a hand through his hair and down his back.  
"Yes." Jack nodded, rubbing against Karen's boobs.  
"Who?" Karen inquired, hoping his answer would match whom she thought it was.  
"Well, Karen, you know I love you more than any other woman, well besides my mom, but..." He paused for a second to build up the courage to tell her. "Grace." His voice was barely audible.  
"Well, Jackie, she has feelings for you too." Karen smiled.  
Jack sat up and looked at Karen. "She does?"  
"Yeah, poodle. Last night she couldn't stop thinking about you."  
"That's weird because I couldn't stop thinking about her. Well that was after I realized the man I was with looked a lot like her." Jack added.  
"Well, great. Go tell her and then you can be together." Karen urged him, but he stayed sitting.  
"Kare, I can't." Jack shook his head.  
"Yes, you can, honey." Karen nodded, pushing him off the bed. He started to leave, but turned around to face her again.  
"Karen, I just wanted you to know that I always thought it'd be you." He said before quietly slipping out.  
Karen was left alone to think about his last comment. 


	29. Jack confronts Grace

The door to Grace Adler Designs opened and Jack stepped in. He paused to run his hand through his hair and then straightened up.  
"Karen, I thought I told you to take the day off. You looked horrible, I thought I was going to puke!" Grace said without turning to see who it really was. She had her back to the door and didn't notice when Jack walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and felt her tense, but then she relaxed, smelling that wonderful Jack cologne. "Jack?" Grace asked, setting down her pencil and placing her hands on his.  
"Yeah, Grace?" Jack sounded as if he didn't know he was holding on to her.  
"What are you doing here?" Butterfly's fluttered in Grace's stomach, knowing what would happen next.  
"Grace, you know that I'm gay, right? And well, I still like men, but..." He paused not sure how to say he had feelings for Grace.  
Grace froze, awaiting for the words that seemed inevitable.  
"Grace, I think I have, like a, um, thing for you?" He ended it as a question, not really that sure of it himself.  
"Oh, god Jack." Grace turned so she was facing him.  
Jack froze, realizing he was standing face-to-face with the women he had just admitted his feelings to.  
"It's okay," Grace unwrapped his hands from her back and took them in hers. "Listen, we can take it slow, it doesn't have to happen any time soon." Oh, but Grace wished it could.  
Jack considered this. "Okay." He nodded.  
"And we can just start out like friends and see where it goes from there." Grace proposed, making this as easy for Jack as possible.  
Jack considered this. "Okay." He nodded again.  
"Good, I'll see you around then." Grace dropped his hands as he turned to leave. But before he could he turned back around and shyly queried, "Would you...like want to...have...dinner...with...me?" He asked.  
Grace smiled. "Of course." 


	30. Karen's what?

As soon as Will could get off work he went straight back to the penthouse. He let himself in, he now had a key, and went quietly upstairs. As he reached the top he could hear moans coming from Karen's room. He stopped and listened.  
"Oh, Lord!" He heard her cry. He frowned. Was she sleeping with someone else? What was this? Shack me up and then let me go sleep with a thousand men, or women in some cases.  
Will got mad, but had to work up enough courage to walk in to Karen's room. When he finally found it he thrust his shoulders back and marched to the door and turned the knob. He opened the door and stood in shock at what he saw.  
Karen, who had been on her knees on the bed, froze too and looked at Will. Will's jaw must have dropped five feet when he saw Karen in such an odd pose. He finally regained his composure and turned to the TV and saw two very attractive men going at it. Karen quickly shut it off and sat down on the bed.  
"Wow, I didn't know you were in to gay porn." Will laughed, relieved that she hadn't been screwing somebody else.  
"Yeah, don't go flaunting it around town." She sneered, mad that Will had to interrupt her fun just when she was on the verge of climaxing. She felt a mix of dissatisfaction and an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. "So, why did you come back so early?" She lay down and Will came to her, sitting on the bed.  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay. But I see you are." Will grinned.  
"Oh, shut-up." Karen playfully swatted at him. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. Ever so gently he kissed the tip of her middle finger, and it sent a chill down her spine. She shuddered. He knew he'd interrupted her sexual excursion, so he was going to make it up to her. He let his lips lazily kiss op her hand to her arm and finally had to sit up to kiss her shoulder, then her neck, and finally he kissed her jaw. She was breathing hard, in short gaspy breaths. Finally Will reached her mouth and ran his tongue over her mouth before poking it in the middle of her closed lips, trying to gain access. She finally complied and he stuck his tongue in. When that got old, Karen gently took his upper lip in her mouth and sucked on it. Will gasped. Once boths lips were swollen and tired from sucking and kissing Will pulled away. He smiled.  
"Better?" He asked, knowing he'd finished her off.  
"Yeah," She breathed heavily.  
Will plopped down next to her and they stared at the wall across from the bed. "So, how's my Gracie, you know, in the bedroom?" Will questioned.  
"Oh, honey." Karen placed a hand on Will's thigh. "Don't get me started." Karen's eyes rolled back in her head remembering everything that had happened. "Don't get me wrong, I've had better, but wow." Karen shook her head.  
"You fox." Will clawed in the air.  
Karen laughed at his remark. But...deep down inside she was in longing. Longing for Grace. 


	31. Jack takes it back

Jack stood in his apartment, dressed in his nicest pants and cutest top, not sure if he was making the right decision. Maybe it was best left as a friendship. He was a gay man! He liked men, and as sad as Grace would be he would just have to tell her. Maybe Will could go off and impregnate his best friend, but not Jack. Jack was a man's man. He loved men.  
After reassuring himself that this was the right thing, and Grace had told him that they were going to take things slow and see what happened, Jack ventured out and across the hall. He tapped lightly at the door and waited until he heard rushed footsteps. The door swung open and Grace, beautiful as always, or so Jack thought, stood in a beautiful knee length dress and her make-up was flawless. Jack grinned as did she.  
"Hey, Jackie." She smiled.  
"Hey, Gracie, are you ready?" He asked holding out his arm.  
"Of course." She took it and they walked casually to the elevator.  
Once at the restaurant they were seated and had drinks in hand. They sat comfortably, talking about nonsense things and discussing Karen and Will and what not. It was all very happy and everything was going great. Well, so Grace thought. After the wonderful meal they ordered desert and had fallen silent for the moment.  
Jack didn't want to ruin the evening by telling Grace he wasn't really into her, but he had to say something, and just then was the opportune moment. He looked up from his desert just as Grace did and they both opened their mouths to say something, but then stopped.  
"You first," Jack urged, not wanting to tell her just yet, well not before she told him something.  
"Okay, well, Jack this evening has been lovely and I really hope there will be more like it." She shrugged at her suggestion.  
Jack's stomach dropped. Why hadn't he told her before? Her last statement made him feel horrible.  
"Jack," She tried pulling him from his sudden thought filled face.  
"What, oh sorry." He snapped out of his thoughtful state.  
"What were you going to say?" She asked eagerly, leaning forward.  
"Well, Grace," He paused to study her. She was glowing, absolutely glowing! He couldn't ruin it. But he had to.  
"What, Jackie?" She asked.  
"I can't." He looked down.  
"Can't what?" She frowned.  
"Gracie, I told you before, I'm still a gay man. It was nice while it lasted, but I don't think I can like do this." He slumped down and turned his head so he could see Grace's reaction.  
Her eyes got big and she jumped up. "What! Jack I thought we had something!" Grace stopped, noticing the people around her and sat back down. "I don't want to make a scene, but I'm leaving, Jack McFarland." She felt her face burning as she got up and walked as gracefully as she could out the door before tears came.  
Jack, not knowing what to do, sat, staring at the others around him, who were in turn staring at him. He didn't move.  
Jack hadn't even bothered to come after her, Grace was hurt. She quickly hailed a cab and gave them directions to the one place she knew she'd get some reassurance and love. 


	32. Love hurts

Will and Karen were still sitting, talking on the bed. Will was tracing circles on Karen's thigh as they sat, and it was driving her mad. She loved it, but it wasn't going anywhere. Every time Will got closer to the hem of her nightgown, that was well up her leg, close to her panty line, she would think of Grace and wish that she would magically appear. But she knew that Grace didn't have those same feelings for her so it would never happen.  
"Kare, are you paying attention?" Will had stopped circling and turned to face Karen.  
"Of course, Will." Karen looked at him and smiled.  
"So anyway I go into the bathroom and this really cute guy is standing there and he turns around and says, 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours.' How stupid does he think I am? Why are people so mean to the gays? I hate it." Will shook his head, angered.  
"I know it." Karen agreed.  
Just then the door flew open and Karen turned her head to see who it was. Her heart stopped and her breath caught. She felt her stomach start flipping and her whole body was aching.  
"Gracie!" Will called out and then noticed the red heads tear stained face. "What's wrong, sweetie?" He got up and went to her. Karen couldn't move.  
"Jack...doesn't...Jack!" She cried out falling into Will's arms.  
"Jack doesn't what?" Will asked, holding Grace to him.  
"He doesn't want to be with me." She cried out.  
Will had already gone through this once and it broke his heart to see it done to her again. If she could only find someone who really loved her and would be there for her. She needed that stability, especially right now.  
"Shh," Will just held on to her, letting her cry until she was to weak to even stand and her knees started to give out.  
Karen watched, not knowing how she fit into this little scene.  
Will quickly helped Grace to the bed and laid her down next to Karen, who scooted over to provide more room. Will got in on the other side of Grace and she turned to him, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shirt front. She didn't want to face Karen, partially because she was embarrassed, crying like this in front of her. Will just let her hold on, and he looked up to see Karen watching the two of them.  
She took a deep breath and rolled over, not facing them. She couldn't think about Grace right now, not when she was hurting, and she wanted to be in Will's position, but Grace wasn't letting her. 


	33. Month Two

Jack felt horrible. He couldn't stand to see any of his friends, he felt that he had let them down. He cleverly avoided them for as long as possible. Karen seemed to be the only one really worried about him. She kept calling him, over and over.  
"Jackie, I know you're home. Honey, come on, pick-up. All right, I'm not going to beg." She sighed. "I'm going to the OB's. Will's dragging me there. Come save me, Jackie. I miss you, Poodle." She had resorted to telling him everything on the message machine. She hated it, but maybe Jack would respond. There was that little bit of hope that kept her calling him.  
  
Jack sat in the dark on his couch, listening to the message. He was still a bit mad at her for ruining whatever had been his friendship with Grace. It was Karen's fault because she had told him to tell her. He had known that he shouldn't have.  
Karen's shoulders sagged as she sat the phone back on the receiver. Will stood in the doorway, waiting for her. "Ready, sweetie?" He gave her a sad face, knowing that she was upset about Jack not talking to her.  
"Yeah." She sighed, getting up from the couch that was in her room. Will walked to her and took her in his arms, holding her to him. She went stiff, not wanting to hug him back, but knowing his intentions were good. He finally pulled away and led her down the stairs and out into the limo.  
  
Karen went back to work after the OB's. She didn't feel like confronting Grace because she knew Grace was equally upset about Jack, but she was surprised to find Grace in a better mood than she had been the day before.  
"I've done some thinking, Kare. I realized that my feelings for Jack were all wrong. You know I was coming off a divorce and everything was so weird, I just latched on to the first person I saw. Do you know what this means? It means I can go tell Jack that I really didn't have those feelings for him!" Grace was grinning now as she finished. Karen, who was sitting at her desk, nodded. "I have to go tell him! Can you watch the place? I'm not expecting anyone, but just in case." She grabbed her purse and went out the door before Karen could comment.  
Karen was glad. She was hopeful that Jack would come and visit her, maybe, or call her at least.  
Then the phone rang. Karen automatically picked it up. "Hello, Grace Adler Design's." She said not having to process those words.  
"Hi, is Grace there?" A man's deep voice came flooding over the line. 


	34. Karen's feelings and dealings

"Oh, Grace, I feel so much better. I was afraid I'd ruined everything." Jack had his hand clasped against his chest making a dramatic affect.  
"No, it was my fault if anything was ruined. I shouldn't have gotten Karen involved, either." Grace, relieved, sat back on the couch.  
"Karen! Oh, my gosh. I feel horrible. She's been calling me day and night trying to talk. What have I done?" Jack stood up. He quickly picked up the phone and dialed Karen's panties cell phone, which was a secret number only known by him. (She'd gotten a new one since Stan had died.)  
"Karen's panties." She sounded unenthusiastic. It was funny that she didn't remember that Jack was the only one who knew the number and was the only one who'd be calling her.  
"Karen!" Jack looked over and smiled at Grace, glad to hear Karen's voice.  
"Jackie, is that you?" He could see her smile.  
"Yeah, Kare. I'm sorry I didn't return your calls." Jack apologized. They talked on for awhile longer and set a dinner date. Jack, realizing Grace was still there, had to end the conversation.  
"I'm glad everything's worked out between you too." Grace got up, ready to leave.  
"Me, too." Jack agreed. He went to Grace before she could leave. "Sorry if I hurt you." They stood, faces almost touching. Grace leaned in and smiled. They kissed and then she left.  
  
Karen's happiness was short lived. After hanging up with Jack thoughts of her previous phone conversation came creeping back to her. She felt left out, a feeling Karen Walker had never felt before. She wished Grace would come back soon and wipe away Karen's fear of competition. She sat back, not knowing what to do. She glanced at the door, knowing it took at least fifteen minutes to get from Jack's to the office. She turned back to the desk and opened a bottom drawer, pulling out a pill capsule. She needed to regain her composure before Grace came back and these pills were just the ticket. She carefully unscrewed the lid and opened the container. The phone rang, startling her heavy concentration, and the bottle and contents went flying all over the desk. "Shoot," She said under her breath. She quickly picked up the phone and plainly said, "Grace Adler Design's." She began collecting the pills and putting them back in the capsule.  
"Hey, Karen. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Will's cheery voice came through the line.  
"Fine." She retorted, screwing the lid back onto the capsule and throwing it back into the drawer, slamming it closed with her foot.  
"What was that?" Will asked, hearing a loud bang coming from the other end.  
"Nothing," Karen sighed.  
"What's going on with you?" Will asked, concerned.  
"Oh, honey," She once again regained her light air, and actually smiled. "I'm sorry, you caught me at the wrong moment. Listen, Wilma, I'm going to dinner with Jack. Grace talked to him today and everything's pretty much figured out." Karen explained.  
"Well, good. I'll meet you back at the penthouse, then later tonight." Karen agreed and they hung-up just as Grace came in.  
Karen saw it, why hadn't she noticed it before? Grace was glowing.  
"Honey, who's Mark?" Karen slyly asked.  
Grace stopped dead in her tracks and wheeled around to face Karen. "Nobody." Her answer came too soon.  
"Oh, really," Karen picked up a piece of paper and got up, "well he called right after you left." She walked to Grace and handed it to her.  
"Really?" Grace played dumb.  
"Really." Karen and Grace were standing so close; Grace could feel the heat coming from Karen's body, there faces almost touching. In different circumstances Karen would have grabbed her and kissed her, but she was mad.  
"Fine, I met him last night and we ended up sleeping together. Okay. He was really sweet. I really like him, Kare." Grace said backing up and turning away.  
Karen felt like crying so she turned away. She didn't want Grace to see how hurt she was. 


	35. Wes and Grace reveal

Wes came to pick Will up for lunch, explaining to him that there was something rather important they needed to discuss. Will was itching to know what was up with his love. Wes seemed more demure in his manner, which surprised Will. It surprised him further when Wes dragged Will back to his apartment instead of taking him out to a restaurant. When they finally got up all the stairs leading to Wes' apartment Will's anticipation was running wild. "What is this?" Will said pushing Wes into the wall in a sexual way, not meant to hurt him. "A little desert for lunch?" Will closed his eyes and leaned into kiss Wes, but Wes turned away.  
"No, Will."  
Will backed away, surprised by Wes' reaction.  
"Come on." Wes dragged Will into his apartment and shut the door. "I made lunch." Wes said shutting the door. He turned to come face-to-face with a slightly angered Will.  
"What's going on? Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
Karen was glad when Jack showed up at the office. She had been endlessly avoiding coming in any contact with Grace, who seemed to be radiating sex. Karen couldn't stand it! She needed out, a drink, a pill, a smoke...anything! She was about to jump out of her seat and have a tantrum...until Jack walked in. He smiled at Grace and then came over and sat on Karen's desk, facing her. She was glad. He was blocking her view of Grace.  
Karen put on a fake smile and pulled Jack down so they could kiss, needing the love. "I've missed you so much!" She cried after they both pulled away.  
"I know, and I'm sorry." Jack pouted, but Karen wiped away his sad face by poking him in the stomach. "Owe." Jack squealed as they both laughed.  
Then the door flew open and in walked a man; not to hard on the eyes, Karen had to admit. Grace immediately smiled when she saw who it was. "Mark!" She cried, running to wrap her arms around him.  
"Hey," was all he said to her show of love. "The cabs waiting. You should hurry." He said gruffly, seeming to bark at her.  
She looked at him blankly for a second and then he yelled at her. "Get your purse, stupid."  
She nodded and picked it up, the smile not leaving her face. She returned to him and he grabbed her butt, keeping his hand there as they walked out. She didn't even say good-bye to Jack or Karen who watched on in surprise. 


	36. Telling the Truth

"Will, if anyone is going to break up with anyone it's going to be you breaking up with me." Wes shook his head.  
"What? Wes, I love you." The words spilled out of Will's mouth before he could stop them.  
Wes had to turn away, he could feel that hot burning sensation in his eyes right before he cried. Will would never know how wonderful it was to hear those words. A single tear escaped and he wiped it furiously away. Will came up behind Wes.  
"What's wrong?" Will whispered. (Look! Four words that start with a "w". Ok, anyway.)  
"Will, there's something I need to tell you." Wes said without turning around.  
"What is it?" Will urged.  
"Well, about ten years ago I got really sick. I didn't know what was wrong. Nobody knew what was wrong. But it all went away. I returned back too normal and I didn't think much of it. However, recently I noticed I was getting sick, really easily, and I have to admit I don't really feel very well today." Wes's whole body seemed to slouch.  
"What does that mean?" Will asked quietly, afraid of what was coming next, already knowing he knew.  
"Will, I have AIDS." Wes's voice was barely audible.  
Will looked down. He didn't know what to do. He'd only slept with this man twice, both times were protected, but wasn't there still a risk?  
"Will, trust me, I would never have slept with you if I had known then. I just found out myself yesterday." Wes had turned to see Will's reaction.  
Will stayed standing there, thinking with his head down. Then it came to him. Wes hadn't left when Will had told him about Karen, no, instead he embraced the situation. Will would do the same. He'd be there for Wes. He had to; he was obliged to. Will looked up, a subtle look on his face. "It's okay." Will held out his arms and Wes came to him, allowing himself to cry into Will's shirt.  
"Thank you, Will, for understanding." Wes whispered into Will's chest.  
Will called a psychologist, and set up an appointment. He and Wes were going to talk about this and Will was going to have to talk about his own test. He decided to get tested, but he had to be prepared. Will also decided to leave Karen out of the mess. He didn't want her to have to worry about it...just yet.  
  
A week passed and Will and Wes attended several meetings together. Will was finally ready, and he went in to get tested. Wes was with him the whole time. The only hard part was the wait that followed.  
  
Fortunately for Karen the morning sickness had subsided so she was feeling a lot better. Will was still staying with her, but he hadn't been getting home until well after she was asleep. Something was up with him, but she didn't have time right then to find out, plus he hardly talked. Also she was forced to watch Grace pretend to be happy with her abusive lover, Mark. It wasn't bad enough that every time he came to get her he would yell at her, or tease her, but he had come close to hitting her in front of Karen. And yes, Karen did take notice to that bruise under Grace's right eye, which she had tried desperately to cover up with make-up. Karen wanted to be the knight in shinning armor that rescued Grace from Mark. She just couldn't figure out how to get to Grace with her head up in the clouds all the time.  
"Karen?" Karen blinked, noticing that Grace was hovering over her.  
"Oh," Karen shook her head, coming out of her daze.  
"Mark's going to be here soon. Are you going to stay here for awhile longer, or do you want to go on home?" Grace asked, pulling on her jacket. Karen watched and noticed that when Grace raised her arms her shirt came up to expose bruising on her stomach. She quickly pulled her shirt down, noticing where Karen's eyes had gone, and looked down, embarrassed.  
"Honey you..."  
"No, I don't want to hear it, Karen." Grace interrupted. Karen got up defiantly and glared. "Mark loves me, and he wants me. He can just get kind of out of hand sometimes, but trust me it's nothing." Grace said angrily.  
"Grace," Karen inched her way towards her. "The only thing that Mark wants is this." And with that Karen reached out and grabbed Grace's ass in her hands, pulling Grace into her. They were so close that their lips were about to touch.  
"Well-well. I guess my girls got a girlfriend. Come on, I want to see you kiss." A snobby voice came from the doorway. Grace quickly glanced over and saw Mark. He nodded, "Well go on, bitch." He added. Karen let go of Grace's behind and turned on Mark.  
"How dare you." She clamped her teeth together as she hissed at him.  
"Who are you to snap at me?" Mark held up his hands and stepped forward, causing Karen to back up. "Why don't you stay out of our goddamn lives!" He screamed grabbing Grace to him.  
Karen readied herself to say something back, but no words came. She turned away as he dragged Grace out the door, who looked like she was close to tears. 


	37. Wes and Will tell all

"I need to tell Karen." Will was practically lying on his chair. Wes was sitting up, his hands folded in his lap, looking down at the floor. He looked up at Will's comment.  
"Why? You have nothing to worry about." Wes shot back, kind of envious that Will had nothing to worry about.  
"Well, doesn't she deserve to know about you?" Will sat up and took Wes's hand in his.  
"Do you think she'll be as understanding?" Wes asked, looking into Will's eyes.  
"Of course." Will nodded, leaning in to kiss Wes. Wes was surprised, most people wanted nothing to do with an AIDS infected person, but Will was great, he seemed fearless.  
  
Grace wasn't talking to Karen any more. She was so mad. That little confrontation had caused her some major pain. She couldn't stand Mark sometimes, but he could be so sweet when they were home alone. And the way he made love to her was phenomenal.  
Or was it just the love making. She could go without him hitting her all the time, and calling her names. She was glad Will hadn't noticed. He seemed preoccupied in his own world. Something was up, she hoped he'd tell her.  
The phone rang, bringing Grace out of her thoughts and she looked over to her assistant who sat, skimming through a magazine. Karen ignored the phone, pretending not to hear it.  
"God, Karen." Grace retorted under her breath as she reached for the phone. "Grace Adler Design's." Grace claimed a light air and waited for a reply.  
"Oh, Grace. I thought Karen would pick up." Will said soberly.  
"Yeah, well Karen's kind of in her own world right now." Grace sneered. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry, Will."  
"It's okay. I haven't talked to you forever." Will commented.  
"I know." Grace grinned.  
"So how's it going with your new beau, Mark?" Will asked.  
"Good." Was all she could get out. She didn't want to hint at their problems.  
"Well, I have some news. I think I'm going to come over in a bit." Will said as plainly as he could.  
"Alright then." Grace smiled. "I'll see you in a bit."  
They hung up just as Jack barged in the door. "Kare, Kare, Kare!" Jack cried going over and grabbing the magazine from her hands.  
"What, Jackie?" Karen smiled, glad he was there.  
"I just met the cutest man ever! And he's a doctor. Can you believe it Kare? Mrs. Dr. Jack Kingsley. What do you think Kare?" Jack looked down at Karen's distant wondering eyes.  
"Wonderful, honey." Karen smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his shirt. She was glad to have some human contact. Jack ran his hands through her hair, noting her distracted air.  
"Kare, do you want to go somewhere?" Jack asked, knowing she wanted to get out.  
"Yeah." She looked up into Jack's eyes, and he saw in her eyes lust.  
"Wait, Jack." Grace spoke for the first time. "Will's coming over and he has some news. I think he wants us all here."  
"Oh." Jack sat down on Karen's desk, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. What was up with her? He wondered.  
Will arrived soon after with Wes. They came in, both really nervous. "Oh, Jack, I didn't know you were going to be here." Will said after introducing and what not.  
"Yeah, I came by to see Karen." Jack shrugged, still holding Karen to him. Karen played with the end of Jack's jacket, waiting for the big news.  
Grace secretly hoped Will had found true love and they would go off and get married. But what came next shocked her.  
"Well, everyone, Wes found out a few days ago that he has AIDS." Grace gasped, and Karen and Jack exchanged glances. "I went to get tested and I tested negative, so don't worry about me." Will had grabbed Wes's hand and they stood there together. Will could feel the tears welling in his eyes as realization hit in. Wes was going to die. Karen got up and went to Will. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear.  
"You could have told me. I would've been there for you, just like you were there for me." She then slowly rested her head against Will's shoulder and he cried on her shoulder. They stood there holding one another and rocking back and fourth. Jack, although not knowing Wes very well, approached him and reached out. Wes came and hugged Jack. Grace then got a turn to hold Will, as Karen held Wes. Karen wished she'd gotten to know him better, and heck there was still time. She wasn't going to let him slip away like Stan had. "Wes, you're coming to see the baby next week." She told him as they parted.  
"Alright." Tears were falling down his face.  
"Oh, I forgot about that. We get to see the baby!" Will said as he and Grace parted, but he kept his arm around her back. 


	38. Grace and Karen makeup

After Will and Wes left to go to another meeting, and Jack had to get back to the hospital, Grace and Karen were once again left alone. Grace took a deep breath and turned to watch as Karen picked up the magazine she'd previously been reading and commenced to read it again. Grace couldn't stay mad at Karen, who seemed to be changing from her hard-shelled self to a more sensitive caring person. It was probably a combination of being pregnant and not having her liquor. Whichever or whatever it was, Grace liked it.  
"Grace." Karen said without looking up from her magazine.  
"What?" Grace asked alarmed.  
"What are you thinking about, honey?" Karen flipped the page and looked up.  
Just hearing Karen say those words sent a strange sensation down Grace. She hadn't realized how much she missed Karen.  
"Oh, Karen." Grace got up; she felt the uncried tears coming. Karen sat her magazine down, but didn't get up.  
"What is it?" Karen asked.  
"I feel horrible about Wes, and...and..." How did you tell Karen she was right? Grace decided to just come out with it. "You're right about Mark." It was a whisper, but it had been said.  
"Oh, honey." Karen got up and went to Grace, extending her hands. Grace took Karen's hands in hers and cried. Karen stepped closer, so their faces were very close. She saw exactly where the bruise was on Grace's eye and noticed how black it was from up close. She watched as tears fell from Grace's eyes, and realizing she could do something about that, she leaned in and kissed a wet cheek. Grace's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Karen's wide brown eyes. Karen smiled. She then kissed up Grace's jaw and to her swollen, bruised right eye. She gently kissed around it, trying to make Grace feel better. Finally, Karen kissed down and teased around Grace's mouth. Grace longed for Karen to just kiss her lips, which she finally did. The kiss was deepened when Grace demanded Karen to open her mouth so that her tongue could enter. Grace felt so comfortable with Karen, so at ease. She wanted to be closer to her. Grace pulled Karen's arm around her and placed them on her behind. Karen smiled through kisses and they switched so Karen's tongue explored Grace's mouth. Grace wrapped her arms around Karen's neck, and teased with her hair. It was down, so she easily ran her fingers through it. Grace moved so that she was kissing Karen's lower lip, and then she kissed down to her neck. Karen moaned as Grace kissed and sucked at the left side of Karen's neck. She then started kissing up the side of Karen's neck so that she was licking at Karen's earlobe. Karen cried out Grace's name, which drove Grace mad.  
They couldn't do this here though, and what about Mark? Grace let her hands drop down to Karen's sides and returned her mouth back to Karen's. They kissed for awhile longer and then Grace pulled away. "Thank you." She whispered to Karen as they both stood, still holding on to one another and breathing rather hardly.  
"No problem." Karen smiled. Grace looked to Karen's neck where she'd left a hickey. 


	39. Month Three

The third appointment came. Grace had to pull herself from under Mark, who was a semi-heavy sleeper, so that she could get ready to go meet everyone at the doctors. Today was the day they got to see the baby for the first time. Karen had been talking about it all yesterday, and Grace had sworn that she wouldn't miss it. However a hand on her back told her otherwise.  
"Where are you going?" Mark demanded in a gruff voice. He pulled Grace back to the bed and pushed her down.  
"I have to go to Karen's doctors. I told you last night. She's getting a sonogram." She cried trying to get up. He held her down. "Let go." He didn't.  
"I don't like her." Mark said, straddling Grace.  
"Mark, don't." Grace felt him inside her and she cried out. She rolled over, trying to get away, but he held her down. "Stop!" She cried, reaching for something to hit him with. She found his alarm clock and threw it as hard as she could at him. He stopped and got up, stumbling backwards. Grace quickly got up and pulled on as much clothes as she could find and raced out of the room before Mark could catch her again.  
Grace ran all the way to the lobby, where she quickly stepped into the rest of her clothes. She ran outside and hailed a cab. When she got in she looked down at her watch. She was going to be late.  
  
"Wait! Where's Grace?" Karen sat up before Jennifer could start the sonogram. She completed all the other necessary tests and now they were getting ready to look at the baby.  
"I don't know." Jack shrugged, coming over to Karen and taking her hand in his. "She'll be here." Jack reassured her.  
"No, she won't." Karen pouted. Suddenly it clicked. Karen wanted Grace. Jack realized it all made since; the lust in her eyes and the way she had been so depressed over Grace not talking to her. Just then the door came open and a very disheveled Grace walked in. She went straight to Karen.  
"Oh, honey. What happened?" Karen reached out to hug Grace, which was definitely a first.  
"I'll tell you later." Grace whispered into her ear.  
"Well, are we all here?" Jennifer looked around to make sure everyone that was going to come was there.  
"Yeah," Karen smiled up at her. Will and Wes were seated in chairs, and Wes, too weak now to stand for a long period of time, stayed seated while Will came over to hold Karen's hand. Jennifer rolled up Karen's shirt and began putting the gel on her stomach while explaining what she was going to do. She took the transducer and began rubbing it across the gel. Karen giggled at the odd feeling.  
Jennifer turned off the lights and everyone's eyes went to the screen where a barely seeable fetus supposedly was. "What...exactly...am I looking at?" Jack turned his head, so he could see it from the side.  
"The fetus. Here's the head." She pointed to a light region where the head supposedly was. She then began explaining where everything was and after moving around quite a bit they could kind of see where the fetus was.  
  
"Don't worry, it's still developing. It will be a lot clearer in a few more months." Jennifer reassured them.  
"Oh," Karen looked at Will and they exchanged a glance, both rather confused, but happy all the same.  
After a little while longer Jennifer turned back on the lights and began wiping the gel off of Karen's belly. She smiled and pulled back down her shirt. Will leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'd better go. Wes needs to go home and rest." Will whispered.  
"Alright, go on honey." Karen smiled and then sat up. Will went and said goodbye to Grace and Jack and then took the weak Wes and helped him out the door after Wes said good-bye.  
Jack helped Karen up off the table. Grace was waiting by the door.  
"Kare, I'd better go back down to my ward, boss is calling. I had fun." Jack and Karen pecked cheeks.  
"Bye, Poodle." Karen grinned and walked to the door with Jack. However when Jack went out Karen stopped by Grace and looked at her.  
"He tried to rape me." Grace whispered, noting that Jennifer was still in the room.  
"Oh, Grace." Karen shook her head. She pulled Grace to her and they kissed. Jennifer paused from cleaning up to watch. She was thoroughly confused.  
"Oh, sorry." Grace turned to see Jennifer staring.  
"Oh, no-no-no, I'm sorry." Jennifer apologized looking away.  
"It's okay, honey." Karen had turned to see who Grace was apologizing to and smiled when she remembered Jennifer was still in the room. "I'll see you next month." Karen smiled, putting an arm around Grace and directing her out of the room.  
"Bye." Jennifer called after them.  
"So, how'd it go?" Grace asked. "Did you get tested for all those diseases?"  
"Yeah, it was horrible. She kept poking and prodding, damn I need a drink." Karen and Grace had looped arms and were walking down the hall to the elevators giggling. "But, no, seriously, honey. You need to figure out what you're going to do about Mark."  
"I know." They stepped on the elevator.  
"Well..." Karen demanded.  
"I don't know." Grace shrugged.  
"Honey, you need out of the relationship. Mark is bad."  
"And what, you are good?" Grace said sarcastically.  
"That's not what I'm saying, Grace." Karen protested.  
Grace paused, wanting to forget everything that was going on. She really didn't want to have this conversation in the elevator either. "Can I come over?" Grace mustered up the courage to ask.  
"Of course, honey." Karen nodded. They got off the elevator and went out to where the limo awaited Karen. They got in and Grace, feeling sleepy, laid her head on Karen's lap as the limo pulled away. 


	40. Grace decides what to do

Once safely back at the penthouse, Karen led Grace up the stairs and to her room. As soon as she saw the bed she remembered everything that she and Karen had done. It had been wonderful, but not everything it could have been. Karen pulled off her heels and tossed them down. "Oh, Gracie." Karen shook her head and fell on the bed next to Grace, who was pulling off her shoes.  
"What?" Grace, now shoeless, turned and sat Indian style on the bed. She met Karen's stare and they smiled. Grace leaned in and they kissed. Karen's kisses meant so much to Grace. They weren't normal boyfriend/girlfriend make-out kisses, they were deeper than that. It was a kind of reassurance that Grace liked.  
"Tell me what you were thinking about on the limo ride home. You left me hanging there on the elevator as to what you were going to do and I know you were thinking about it." Karen said more sharply, serious about Grace dealing with Mark.  
Grace turned away. "I, um, well, I'm afraid." She looked back at Karen, who told her with her eyes to go on. "I'm afraid he'll come after me, you know. Like if I break up with him. Karen, I'm afraid of him." She felt the tears come and Karen inched her way to Grace and kissed them as they fell.  
"It'll be okay, honey. You know I have bodyguards and what not." Karen said as she lazily kissed down to Grace's lips. They kissed several times and then Karen stopped to look at Grace. "And you could always stay here, he doesn't know where I live." Karen prayed that she would say 'yes'. She didn't want to seem like she was coming on and she really wanted to protect Grace, but secretly she wanted her there.  
"Really?" Grace considered this. It would be wonderful to stay here in the penthouse and especially with Karen. "If you don't mind."  
"Oh, but Will's still staying here." A pang of guilt fluttered through both's stomach's as they thought about Will and what he was having to go through with Wes.  
The phone rang; interrupting both's thoughts. Karen actually picked up and answered. "Hello?" Grace was amazed.  
"Hey, sweetie. I think I'm going to stay with Wes tonight. He's kind of bad." Will sounded tired and rugged. Karen could tell he was emotionally run down.  
"Okay, Grace is staying over with me for awhile. She's getting away from that bastard Mark." Karen said without looking over at Grace.  
"Oh, I thought they were fine?" Will was confused. Karen's head snapped up and she looked at Grace. Grace hadn't told Will!  
"Oh, well it's a long story. I'll tell you some other time, or maybe she will. But you'd better get back to Wes." Karen said without taking her eyes from Grace's face.  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you tomorrow." Will said.  
"Ok, honey, tell Wes goodnight for me." Karen said before hanging up. Then she turned to Grace. "You didn't tell Will?"  
"I didn't see him. He's been preoccupied." Grace shrugged.  
"Yeah, that he has. Oh, poor Will." Karen sighed, laying back. Grace moved so that she was laying with her head resting on Karen's chest.  
"I know." Grace turned a bit. She looked up at Karen, who looked down at her, that driven look in her eye. 


	41. Wes slips away after Karen and Grace pla...

Grace saw it and rolled over onto her back. Karen immediately sat up and shook her head. "Honey, you don't have to do this." Karen didn't want Grace to if she was only doing it for her; but Grace insisted.  
"No, I want to." Grace pulled Karen towards her. "Just be careful." She whispered. Her whole body was aching, but she wanted Karen so badly that it didn't matter.  
"Are you sure?" Karen asked as she straddled Grace. Grace just nodded 'yes' and smiled. She let Karen take over, knowing she liked to be in charge. Karen shrugged and carefully began pushing Grace's shirt up. She gasped at all the bruises that were on her stomach. She felt so sorry for Grace, so she decided to try and make it feel better. She leant down and began softly kissing every bruise.  
It drove Grace mad and she wanted Karen inside of her, but she knew Karen would take her time. Slowly Karen let her tongue slide down to Grace's pants zipper. She let her hands go to it and unfastened and unzipped, all the while licking Grace. She found her tongue coming in contact with brownish curls and smiled. Grace watched, not knowing what Karen was doing, but knowing that whatever it was felt great. She let a moan escape her lips as Karen slid her pants and undies down her legs, letting her hands tickle Grace's thighs. Grace giggled. Then Karen licked back up her right leg as she spread Grace's legs apart. She started swirling her tongue on Grace's right thigh and still moving upwards, she came to Grace's clit. Grace thrust her hips up as Karen started biting and sucking on it. "Oh, god, Karen." Grace screamed when Karen inserted her tongue inside of her. She swirled it around and then added her finger to the mix, massaging Grace's clit. Grace was almost on her edge, so Karen quickly took her tongue out and replaced it with two fingers. Grace groaned as she thrust them in and out. She felt Grace closing and stuck her fingers in one last time, before Grace had had enough. Grace came. She cried out before falling back into the covers.  
Karen was starting to sweat. She realized she still had her cloths on and was very eager to get out of them. Grace was watching her. She was amazed by what Karen had just done. Is that what it was? They use their tongues! How weird. But it had felt so good.  
"Don't tell me you didn't know you could do that." Karen saw her amazed look. Grace shook her head no, not knowing that's what you did. "Oh boy, honey, you have a lot to learn." Karen let out a long sigh. She rolled over, righting Grace on top of her. "Ok, we'll start with the basics."  
  
Will lay next to Wes, who was laboriously breathing. Will took his hand in his and held it.  
"Will?" Wes's voice was hardly audible.  
"What is it?" Will quickly sat up and looked over at Wes.  
"Can you go get that box?" Wes said before breaking into a fit of coughs.  
"Yeah." Will got up and grabbed the box. He brought it back over to Wes and sat down on the bed.  
"Open it." Wes instructed. Will did. "Now, do you see that ring?" Wes closed his eyes, not having to look to know that it was there.  
"Yeah." Will looked at the silver band with two hearts overlapping one another, both hearts diamonds.  
"Give it to me." Wes held out a shaky hand and opened his eyes. Will took it out of the spot and handed it to him. "Now give me you're right hand." Will held out his right hand. Wes arduously placed the ring on Will's right hand ring finger. "Now, you have to promise me..." He paused for a fit of coughing, "that you'll move on."  
"No, Wes, don't give up." Will knew it was almost his time.  
"Shh." Wes closed his eyes again and let his head fall to the side.  
"No." Will pleaded.  
"Will..." Wes's voice was very quiet, "I love you." Then his head swung wildly around and he stopped breathing.  
"No, Wes wake-up. Wake-up, Wes!" Will cried, and then realized Wes was gone. He let the tears come and he laid his head on Wes's chest. "Wake- up." He whispered. 


	42. The funeral

Will couldn't listen to any more. He stood up and walked down the aisle and out the church doors, letting them bang closed after him.  
Karen looked up when she saw him leave and turned to watch him go out of the church. The preacher stopped for a moment and then went back to the scripture he was reading. Karen turned to Jack and whispered, "I'm gonna go check on him." Jack nodded and watched as Karen got up and went down the aisle. She opened and closed the door more quietly as not to disrupt the preacher again.  
As soon as she was out into the lobby she stopped. She saw Will leaning against a wall, facing away from the church doors. His shoulders shook violently, she could tell he was crying. She took a step forward, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked over to him. She stood behind him for quite some time without doing or saying anything.  
He knew she was there, and was glad someone was with him. He turned so that he was facing her, but quickly buried his face in her black shirt. She wrapped her arms around him and held him to her. His whole body shook uncontrollably as he cried.  
"Shh," She ran her perfectly manicured fingernails up and down his back.  
After some time she got him to sit down in a lobby chair. He wiped at his tear stained face and looked to Karen for love.  
"He told me to move on." Will whispered, choking back tears. Karen noticed the ring on his finger and knew it was from Wes. "But, I don't think I can." He shook his head.  
  
After the funeral everyone went back to the penthouse for a little party. Will didn't feel like attending so he crept up to Karen's room to get away from it all. Karen realized he was gone and slipped out of the crowd, heading upstairs. She went quietly to her room, pulling off her heels as she went. She opened the door and found Will lying on her bed. He looked up when he heard the door opened and a wave of relief came over him when he realized who it was.  
Karen went to him and sat on the edge of the bed. She patted her lap and Will went to her, laying his head on her thighs. She let her fingers slide through his hair and they sat for some time like this. "Thanks, Kare." He finally spoke.  
"No problem, Wilma." She grinned down at him. He couldn't help but let a small smile show. She carefully pushed him up so she could get up. "These pants are killing me. I'm going to die." She sucked in so that she could unbutton the stupid pants. "I need to go shopping." She unzipped her pants and let them fall. Suddenly a hand wrapped around her midsection and pulled her into a warm body. "Will?" She asked, slightly confused.  
Instead of responding he twirled her around so that she was facing him. 


	43. After the funeral and beyond

"Will?" She asked again. He bent down so that their faces were almost touching. Karen closed her eyes and arched her head back so she could kiss him. He lowered his lips to hers and they immediately deepened the kiss. Will stuck his tongue in and Karen lightly bit around it. They stopped for a breath and when they did Will dragged Karen to the bed. "Honey, I can't." Karen knew this wasn't right. Will was just using her, wasn't he? To make himself feel better about Wes? Right?  
But Will held on to her. He didn't want to let her go. "Karen, promise me you won't leave me." He whispered into her ear, sending a tingle down her spine.  
"I promise, Wilma, I promise." She knew he was afraid that she'd be gone too if he didn't watch her.  
He carefully picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his torso. They kissed and then Will turned so that he could lay her on the bed. She still was wrapped around him and there lips were still together as she hit the bed. He scooted her up so that she was laying on the bed and he could lay on top of her. He parted there lips only to ask if he was hurting her, or the baby, to which she responded by pulling him back to her and kissing him. He kissed down to her jaw and then her neck. He let his lips pull and suck, and it reminded Karen of Grace.  
Suddenly the door cracked open and a curious red hair peeked in. She gasped when she saw Karen and Will making out on the bed. Goddamn Karen. First it was Leo, then it was Jack, and now Karen! She'd expected better from her. But then again Will was the father of her baby. But she thought that was a one-time thing, them sleeping together.  
Grace felt her cheeks take on a rosy red color, feeling she was invading someone else's space. She quickly turned and slammed the door behind her.  
"What was that?" Karen sat up, breathing heavy.  
"It was nothing. The wind maybe?" Will tried to kiss Karen again, but she pulled away.  
"No, someone was here." She insisted.  
"It could have just been one of your maids." Will suggested. Karen considered this and shrugged.  
"I guess you're right." She turned back to Will and smiled. She leaned forward and this time she stuck her tongue in.  
  
"Honey, I think the guests might wonder where we are." Karen said after she came up for a breath.  
"But, I don't want to go down there." Will pouted.  
"I'll be there with you, honey. Don't worry." Karen unwrapped her legs from around his waist and got up.  
"What if I break down again." Will sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Will, they're not expecting you to be happy." Karen went into her closet and thumbed through several outfits. All of them seemed to be too tight. She finally decided on a pair of loose fitting pants. After she pulled them on she went into her bathroom to reapply her face and then went back to Will. She pulled him up and dragged him behind her out the door, through the hall and down the stairs. She noticed that Jack was busily talking to some really cute gay guy, which was not uncommon in this crowd. She looked all over for a mass of red-hair, but didn't see any anywhere. Will looked down and let Karen lead him. When she stopped he ran straight into her.  
"Sorry." He whispered.  
"Where the hell is Grace?" Karen practically screamed.  
Jack heard her and came over, dragging his newfound love behind him. "Oh, Kare, she just left. She looked really upset." Jack added.  
"Oh, shit." Karen sighed. She turned so that she was facing Will. "Are you going to be alright here without me?"  
"But, you promised..."  
"Will, please." She knew who the intruder was.  
"Ok," He backed off, never having heard Karen ask so nicely.  
"I'll be back in a bit. Don't let anyone ruin anything while I'm gone." She made her way back through the crowded room and quickly went out the door. She called driver and told him to get the limo ready.  
She profoundly cursed at driver, trying to get him to go faster through the New York traffic. He was glad when she told him to stop and she got out.  
She scrambled up the stairs, to inpatient to wait for the elevator. She came to the door of Grace Adler Design's and opened it, hearing Grace sobbing loudly.  
"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Karen admitted. She'd never said those words and really meant it as much as she did now.  
"You, bitch." Grace swung around to face Karen.  
"What?" Karen stepped back.  
Grace raised her hand to smack Karen, but then stopped, slowly dropped to the floor and began crying more.  
"Honey?" Karen got down on the floor so that she was sitting next to Grace. She took her in her arms and held her. "Gracie, whatever you saw meant nothing to me. Will's the one who started it. Oh, lord that sounds lame, but really. I was just comforting him, I swear. Grace, I still love you." She felt Grace slowly stop shaking and then turn to look up at her.  
"You love me?" Grace choked back a sob.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Karen sighed.  
  
Will was beside himself. He needed Karen. He stood, waiting by the door for her to come back. He was too upset to visit with the others so he just sat in the foyer. Jack came over for a second to offer him food.  
"Come on, fat man's gotta eat." Jack urged.  
"I'm not hungry, Jack." Will said plainly.  
"Whatever you want." Jack shrugged and then turned, not knowing what else to say to his poor, sad, depressed friend.  
Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Karen returned. She stepped in to find Will waiting for her.  
"Wilma, you shouldn't be sitting here alone. Go talk to someone." She urged.  
"I don't want to." Will scuffed. He looked up again to find Karen alone. "I thought you went to get Grace?"  
"She didn't feel like coming back here." Karen sighed.  
"Did...did you and her...again?" Will asked looking at her sideways. She looked up from messing with her shirt and frowned at him.  
"Yes." She said quietly.  
"Oh," Will looked down.  
"Hey, hey, I still have room for you." She stepped closer to him and took his chin in her hands, bringing it up to look at her. "Who's my babies daddy?" She grinned, then tweaked his nose. He looked away and blushed, smiling at her attention. She took his hands in hers and placed them on her stomach. "Just think, honey, in a few months we'll have a baby. And I'll have to undergo several minor procedures to get my body back, but trust me honey, this isn't the end." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.  
  
After all the guests left and Will had finally spoken to several friends and what not, Karen took Will upstairs with her. She sat him on the bed and then wrapped her legs around his middle so that they were monkey swinging without a swing. They kissed intently like they had before, but Will wanted to go further. He scooted back on the bed and turned to lay her on her back. They both quickly discarded of clothing.  
"Are you sure?" Will asked as he pulled away from her lips so he could sit up.  
"Yeah," She thrust her hips up, which drove Will insane. He decided to play with her, knowing that she wanted it. He started to lower himself to her, but then stopped. He grinned as he played at her opening. "Goddamn you Will." She reached down and grabbed his member helping it out a bit. He cried out, as did she, when he let himself in. She pulled her leg up and wrapped it around his shoulder as he started to thrust in and out. He'd never made love this way before, but it just added to the pleasure. Right before both were about to come, Karen pushed with her leg and rolled Will over so that he was underneath her. She started with a whole new tempo, causing Will to moan. He didn't want it to end. She speed up for awhile, but then slowed down just at the cut-off. Then when Will had come, instead of disconnecting he stayed inside. Karen came too and lay down on top of him. He rolled over so that he was on top and sat up so he could pull the covers up over them. Soon both had fallen asleep, still together.  
  
When Karen woke up she felt a slight pressure between her thighs. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Will. He was still asleep but underneath her. She smiled, remembering that they had fallen to sleep together. She suddenly had the urge to pee so she turned her head so that her mouth was on Will's ear and blew lightly into it. Will stirred and opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Karen. He smiled and then he saw a slight panic in her eye.  
"What's wrong?" His voice was still masked with sleep.  
"I have to pee." She whispered.  
"Well why can't you?" He asked.  
"Because." She nodded downwards and his head followed her stare.  
"Oh." He laughed. He twirled over so he was on top and carefully slid out of her. She quickly got up and darted into the bathroom. Will laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. Letting his mind only wonder back to the night before. He'd felt so great with Karen, and this time he didn't feel as if he needed to prove himself.  
Karen wrapped a robe around herself before she went back out to sit on the bed with Will. She had done some thinking. Hadn't she just told Grace that she loved her, and then she went and slept with Will? How messed up was that. It needed to be one or the other. Grace needed the love, but now Will needed support.  
"Wilma." Karen asked as he lay his head in her lap and she ran her fingers through his hair.  
"Yeah, Karen." He asked, not looking up at her.  
"Why can't everything be like it was before?"  
"Things change, people change. I don't know Kare. The world changes." Will shrugged.  
"Well, since none of what has happened can be reversed I say we make the best of it. Yeah, honey. We can go back to having our daily talks in bed, and I can go back to work and nag at Grace for wearing that awful puke green top with the little sequences on it. Oh, lord. Uck!" Karen nodded, the excitement building on her face.  
"And not tell Grace that we did the dirty last night?" Will matched her enthusiasm but it was his own witty sarcasm that made it different.  
"Honey, I can't." Karen folded her arms over her chest and pouted.  
"Why not? Are you ashamed of sleeping with your gay lover again?" Will had sat up and was now in her face.  
"ItoldherIlovedher." Karen's voice was hardly audible.  
"You what?" Will couldn't understand her soft tone.  
"I told her I loved her." She said a bit more loudly, but not loud enough.  
"What?" Will still couldn't understand.  
"I TOLD HER I LOVED HER! God Will!" Karen jumped off the bed.  
"Did you mean it?" Will asked.  
Karen turned on him. "Of course I did." She clamped her jaw together as she talked.  
"Then why'd you screw with me last night?" Will jumped up too.  
"I don't know. You seemed like you needed some love." Karen threw up her arms.  
"I am not a damsel in distress. I can comfort myself." Will had begun pulling on his cloths furiously.  
"Fine." Karen turned, feeling tears welling in her eyes. Why suddenly so much show of emotion? Oh right, the baby. "Screw you Will Truman." She cried, without turning around.  
"Oh, well it looks like you already have." Will yelled as he walked quickly out the door, slamming it behind him.  
Karen collapsed in tears.  
  
Karen knew what she had to do, but she didn't want to. She pulled herself up off the ground. She had to get to work. She stumbled into the bathroom, took a quick shower to remove Will's scent from herself, and then went to her closet for a loose fitting outfit. She found some black pants and a button up white top. She pulled a black jacket over it and then went back to the bathroom where she applied her face. She skipped breakfast, despite being warned it was bad for the baby, and rushed out to her limo. She was so impatient in the ride to Grace Adler Designs. She kept fidgeting with her jacket. She yelled at the driver several times.  
Finally she found herself at the door. She took a deep breath before opening the door. She walked in and saw Grace standing in front of her drawing table. Grace turned when she heard Karen come in.  
"Hey." Grace smiled.  
"Hi," Karen said shyly. "Are...you...okay?" She said, looking at Grace as if she was going to hit her.  
"Yeah," Grace looked at her confused. "Karen, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Grace turned her head to the side and squinted. "Okay, fine. Last night after everyone left, I kind of slept with... Will." Karen looked down.  
"Oh," Grace stepped forward, "Karen, I'm not mad."  
"You're...not?" Karen looked up to find herself only inches from Grace.  
  
"He needed someone and he turned to you. You didn't have to sleep with him, but still I'm glad you were there for him." Grace took Karen's hands in her own.  
"Well, honey, now he's mad at me because I told him I wasn't going to tell you." Karen stamped her foot lightly on the ground.  
"Oh, no." Grace's shoulders sagged as she saw how down Karen was.  
"Yeah, he's just in denial. He even said he could have comforted himself last night." Karen shook her head. Grace smiled at her and she smiled back.  
"He can get like that sometimes." Grace agreed. They laughed.  
"Oh, I'm so glad you're not mad." Karen let out a held in breath.  
"I love you too, Kare. Just don't do it again." Grace smiled and leaned in. They kissed and Karen freed her hands so she could wrap them around Grace.  
As they pulled away, Karen frowned. "Honey, what is this?" She pointed to Grace's blouse.  
"I am surprised, Walker." A voice from the door interrupted their little make-up.  
Both's eyes went to the door.  
  
"Wilma?" Karen stepped back.  
"Will!" Grace turned to see Will in the doorway. She left Karen's arms so she could go hug Will. "I'm sorry I didn't come back last night. Are you okay?" Grace looked up at Will with her arms still wrapped around him.  
"I really don't feel like talking about it, but yeah I'm better." He smiled at her.  
"Why are you here." Karen barked as she put her hand on her hip, rocking on her feet.  
"I came to apologize. I don't know what got into me this morning. I'm sorry." He had freed himself from Grace and was now walking towards Karen as he talked.  
"I don't know if I can accept that." Karen used her ring finger to delicately push a bang out of her eyes.  
"Please, Kare. I am really sorry." Will came to her with a sad puppy face.  
Karen really wanted to be mad, but she couldn't help but break out in a breathy laughter. "Oh, Wilma." She shook her head. "You should see your face." She pointed at him.  
"Oh," Will took a deep breath as they embraced. "I never thought in a million years I'd be apologizing to Karen Walker." Will said as they parted.  
"Hey now." Karen squinted. "Honey, I think this calls for a celebration. I'm going shopping." She went to her desk to get her purse which she had set on the top when she walked in. "Oh, Lord." She let her shoulders sag.  
"What?" Will asked.  
"I never thought in a million years that I would be buying maternity cloths." Karen turned to face Will and Grace.  
"Oh, Kare, it's not that bad." Grace shook her head and went to her. "I would go with you, but I have to be across town to look at a bathroom."  
"Well, I'll come." Will offered.  
"Good, at least I got the one who can actually dress a woman." Karen winked at Grace and smacked her butt before leaving with Will.  
  
Just before Grace was about to leave Mark came bursting in the door. She could tell he was mad.  
"Why have you been ignoring me?" He demanded, backing Grace into a corner.  
"I...I thought I told you we were over." Grace stuttered in fear.  
"I say when we're over. Baby, we have something." Mark put his big masculine hand on her back and pulled her into him.  
"No we don't." Grace pushed at his stomach, trying to free herself from his grasp.  
  
A blue-eyed gayman, who happened to be coming to see his best friend, stopped in the doorway of Grace Adler Designs. He gasped at what he saw. A big giant man was attacking his ex-girlfriend (if one could say that) and he could tell she was trying desperately to get away. Jack stayed quite, he didn't know what to do. He was a gay man, he didn't fight people. The scene in front of him scared him. He didn't know what to do. But then he saw an old vodka bottle, hidden away in the cabinet.  
He crept silently over and took it out. Quietly he tip-toed over to the big man and WHACK. He brought the bottle over the mans head and pieces scattered everywhere when it crashed on him. The man staggered back words and Jack realized who it was. Grace stood motionless, staring straight at Jack, who watched as Mark fell to the ground.  
When Mark was no longer moving, except for his even breathing, Jack turned form the bloody scene to look at Grace. Her make-up was smeared and tears were falling from her eyes. At that moment she looked so helpless. She reached out and went to Jack, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shirt.  
"Thank you." She whispered. He stroked her hair.  
  
"I knew Karen's drinking habit would be good for something one day." Grace laughed. They were seated at the police station. A tenant downstairs had heard the ruckus and called the police. They had come and taken both Grace and Jack to the station to file a report. Mark had been rushed to the hospital. Grace secretly hoped he would die.  
"Yeah." Jack grinned.  
"Wow, I am really proud of you, Jack McFarland. That took some gut." Grace punched his arm and he winced.  
"Owe."  
"Grace, Jack! What happened?" Will came running in with Karen in tow.  
  
"When you guys left Mark came. He started getting rough, and then Jack came and saved the day." Grace looked over and smiled at Jack.  
"Yeah, I smashed one of your old vodka bottles on his head." Jack said as Karen bent down to hug him.  
"Really? Jackie, I am so proud of you, honey." Karen smiled and then went to Grace. "Are you okay?" She sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.  
"Yeah, I'm fine now." Grace laid her head on Karen's shoulder, while Karen kissed her forehead.  
Will looked wildly around for a police officer. "Is there going to be a big legal mess?" Will asked.  
"I don't know." Grace shrugged.  
"Well, don't worry about it. I'll handle it." Will went to the desk and asked to speak with the police officer who was in charge of the case.  
"Why don't we all go back to the penthouse after Will gets things straightened out." Karen suggested.  
"Yay! Slumber party at Kare's!" Jack jumped up and down.  
  
Jack and Will were laying at the foot of the bed, resting their heads on their hands. They seemed entranced by the love story that was unfolding in front of them on the TV. Grace and Karen were sitting at the head of the bed, leaning against pillows. Grace's leg had made its way over Karen's and they sat in a kind of entwined position. Grace was holding Karen's hand and massaging it as they sat.  
  
"Honey, I'm glad Mark's out of the picture." Karen whispered over to Grace.  
  
"Yeah, and hopefully I'll never have to see his sorry face again. Can you believe their looking at a restraining order! I thought those were for married couples." Grace turned to face Karen, her eye's wide. Karen smiled at her and her features softened. She smiled back, no longer feeling insecure. Karen had a way of making her feel that way.  
  
Karen leaned in and slowly took Grace's bottom lip in her mouth. Grace responded with a silent moan. She slowly pulled away and gave Karen that side-ways playful glance. "Not in front of the boys." Grace nodded towards Jack and Will.  
  
Karen pouted. She'd waited so long for Grace to finally be hers and now that she was she had to wait more. "I shouldn't have invited them." Karen crossed her arms and pushed angrily back into her pillow.  
  
"Kare." Grace turned and pulled herself on top of Karen, careful not to disturb either Will or Jack. "You know I want you." Grace whispered, looking up at Karen.  
  
Karen turned her head so she wasn't facing Grace. She was feeling a bit angry, because even though Grace was on top of her, they wouldn't be able to do anything anyway.  
  
"But, does it always have to be about sex?" Grace whispered, reaching up and tucking a strand of Karen's hair behind her ear.  
  
Karen turned to face Grace again. "What?"  
  
"Can't we have a relationship without all the sex all the time."  
  
This was crazy talk to Karen. Did Grace feel uncomfortable making love? "Honey?" Karen frowned.  
  
"Kare, I still love you, and you are the sweetest partner I've had in awhile, but shouldn't our relationship be more than sex?" Grace looked up at Karen's wondering eyes.  
  
"You mean, like a committed relationship?" Karen looked down into Grace's eyes.  
  
"Well, yeah." Grace shrugged. 


	44. In bed with Karen, Jack, and Grace

When Karen awoke she found herself cuddled against Jack. He was still asleep, but when he felt Karen move his eyes came open and he found himself face to face with her.  
"Morning, Kare."  
"Morning Jackie." He turned so that he was lying on his back and Karen laid her head on his chest. He gently tickled her back as they lay together.  
"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.  
"Okay. My stomachs starting to stick out." Karen rolled her eyes.  
"Now you have three boobies." Jack teased.  
"Do not!" Karen sat up and grabbed a pillow, tossing in Jack's face.  
"Hey, not fair!" Jack jumped up and grabbed another pillow. He tossed it in Karen's direction and it hit her chest. She laughed, grabbed it and held it, sitting on her knees. She waited for a moment of lightheadedness to pass.  
"You okay, Kare?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." She put a hand to her head, trying to stop the whirling.  
Jack looked around. "Hey, weren't Will and Grace here last night?" He asked, suddenly remembering their slumber party.  
"Hey, yeah. What happened to them?" Karen sat the pillow down and turned to look around the room, as if they were hiding somewhere.  
"I don't know."  
Suddenly the door started opening slowly and Grace popped her head in. "Hey, I thought I heard you two up."  
Karen smiled and then turned to face Grace. "Jackie was making fun of me." She pouted and held out her arms towards Grace.  
Grace gave her a motherly grin and came to her, wrapping her arms around her back as a mother would a child. Karen wrapped her arms around Grace and rested her head against her collarbone. Grace felt Karen's stomach pressed against hers and was slightly aroused by it. She let her hands wonder to the front of Karen, right where her pants met her shirt. She lifted her shirt with her hands and let them wonder up to Karen's silky smooth stomach that was being pushed out by the baby. Karen looked up and lightly kissed Grace's jawbone.  
"Okay, eww. Lesbians." Jack cried from the other side of the bed. "You could at least wait until I'm out of the room." Jack got up, slightly flustered. "I'm going to the bathroom. When I come back this shouldn't be happening." He stomped angrily into the bathroom after pointing at them.  
Grace and Karen laughed once Jack had closed the door. Then Karen let her hands wonder up to Grace's shoulders as she started kissing her neck. Grace sufficed a moan as Karen pulled herself up and kissed her lips. Grace stood at the edge of the bed, holding onto Karen's stomach. When their lips parted Karen smiled and pulled Grace down onto the bed. Karen laid on her back and Grace crawled so that she was between her legs. She sat up and let her hands gently push Karen's top up. She wanted to see her stomach. She lowered her mouth to it, and gently laid kisses all around. Karen ran her hands through Grace's messy hair while she tried not to laugh at the tingling sensation that Grace was causing.  
"Have you ever heard of a hairbrush?" Karen asked, pulling gently to get through Grace's hair.  
Grace just laughed and stopped kissing Karen's stomach. She laid her head on it, trying to see if she could hear anything. Karen just smiled.  
Jack came out of the bathroom and saw Grace between Karen's legs. It was obvious they loved each other and Jack should just except that fact, but...eww Lesbians. He walked to the bed and sat back down, not yelling at them to part, but they did anyway.  
"So where'd Will go?" Jack asked.  
"Will went back to his place. He had a lot on his mind. We've been up talking since two this morning." Grace said as she set up on the bed.  
"Is he okay, honey?" Karen asked, a little breathless still.  
"Yeah, he'll be fine." Grace nodded.  
"So, Kare, have you decided what gender you want you're child to be." Jack asked after a moment of silence.  
"Oh, gee, honey, I don't know. I was thinking a little horny boy. Yeah, he could grow up and become filthy rich and have woman begging to marry him. Or a girl would be nice. We could help her grow up to become a social worker and work for the poverty stricken." At that they all laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to see that." Grace rolled her eyes. "So when are you going to find out?"  
"I decided, well Will and I decided, to wait until it was born."  
"I'm guessing you're naming them then too?" Jack asked.  
"Probably." Karen smiled at him. "I really haven't thought of name's. I guess I just thought Will would name it." 


	45. Jack? & Karen working?

The next day Jack decided to visit Will. He hadn't heard a word from him since the night before when they'd talked at Karen's. He wanted to make sure he was doing okay, and he felt it his duty, being Will's neighbor and all. So after breakfast Jack walked across the hall and opened the door to Will's apartment. He stepped in and smiled at Will, who was eating his own breakfast.  
"Well, someone slept in." Jack joked as he clasped his hands together and smiled.  
"Yeah, I had a rough night. Something you probably would never go through because you drop men like flies." Will said sarcastically.  
"Hey, now. Love hurts, love scars. I know that." Jack nodded his head.  
"You also know the lyrics to Cher's song. Listen, Jack I lost a partner I would have liked to keep. I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him, but now he's gone." Will looked down. "And I don't know what to do." He whispered.  
Jack looked up and decided he needed to show his caring side. Will was his best friend and it looked like he needed him. He looked straight at Will and then went to him. He put his hand on his back and took a deep breath.  
"Will, it might hurt right now, but it'll go away. I know it doesn't seem fair, but maybe there's someone else out there that you were meant for. Maybe he wasn't right for you. But now he's gone. Okay? You're going to have to except that fact for now. And what about Karen? Don't you have her now? She's carrying your child. Shouldn't you be watching out for her?" Jack asked while rubbing Will's back.  
After a few moments of silence Will looked up. "You're right, Jack. Thanks." Will looked at him. Jack could see the uncried tears teetering in his eyes. "Wow, Jack. I didn't know you could be so comforting." Will smiled and held out his arms. Jack smiled and they embraced. When they pulled away they kissed.  
It was brief and like most of their other kisses, but Jack felt something. He didn't want to say anything b/c he figured Will probably hadn't felt anything.  
"Well, I should be going." Will put his cereal bowl in the sink and then walked towards his room. "You know Jack, you're not as shallow as you seem." Will smiled and then went into his room. Jack grinned and left the apartment.  
  
"Gracie?" Karen smiled.  
"Yes, Karen." Grace looked up at her assistant.  
"Can I help you?" Karen stretched out her arms and looked sideways at Grace with a smile plastered to her face.  
"Again?" Grace remembered the last time she'd let Karen help. She had tested out chairs for her.  
"What, honey?" Karen got up and went to the drawing table. "I just want to help match fabrics to pillows and paint to walls. What's so hard about that?"  
"Well it all has to coordinate, for one."  
"I know what goes together and what doesn't. Geez honey, what do you take me for? Trailer trash?" Karen shook her head. "Lemme see what you're working on. Come on honey, I'll be good. Promise." Karen gave her a pouty face, and Grace couldn't resist.  
"Alright." Grace smiled and picked up a drawing. Karen studied it for awhile and then frowned. "What's wrong with it?"  
"Oh, honey that green. If you're going to go with it, then the bathtub shouldn't be a creamy white. To create the correct atmosphere the tub should be black, as should the cabinets." Karen took it from her and cleared a spot on Grace's messy drawing table. She put the drawing down and grabbed a black colored pencil, and a dark green color. She started marking and coloring on the paper, and Grace stood, frozen to the spot. Her mouth was open, as if she might say something, but she didn't. "Uh-huh...hmm...okay!" Karen looked up and smiled at Grace. "Look at the new and improved bathroom!" She slid the paper off the table and held it out in front of herself, displaying it to a shocked Grace.  
Grace looked as if she might get mad, but then she closed her mouth and obtained a surprised look. "Wow, Karen, this is great." Grace took it from her and looked down at it, still amazed at what Karen had just done.  
"I know." Karen grinned and then turned to go sit back down at her desk. "It was my major in college."  
"Your what?" Grace looked up at her, as if she hadn't just heard what she had said correctly.  
"Well, honey, why do you think I applied for a job in a design place?" Karen rolled her eyes and picked up a magazine, flipping it open.  
"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Grace grinned and sat the drawing down, walking casually over to Karen. She bent down and pressed her lips to her assistants. Karen complied and turned the simple kiss into something even more. 


	46. Karen doesn't want to stay alone

The day before the fourth OB appointment came, which meant Karen was well over three months along. Grace had started consulting Karen about color use in the rooms she designed and what not, so Karen had actually been working at work. After doodling on one of Grace's drawings, helping Grace to contrast several colors, Karen went back to her desk and sat down. "Honey, you know I have my appointment tomorrow, and well, Will...Will can't be there."  
"Why not?" Grace asked, turning to look at Karen.  
"He has a big meeting that he can't miss. He felt really bad about it so he invited me to dinner afterwards." Karen looked down.  
"Well, Kare, are you going to be okay?" Grace asked.  
"Of course, honey. It's just...just that I haven't been there without him." Karen shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well I'll be there, and I'm sure Jack's going too." Grace reassured her.  
"I know." Karen gave her a smile. "Hey, honey, do you want to come stay with me tonight? That way I can keep an eye on you. I wouldn't want you to be late because of another rapist." Karen laughed, secretly crossing her fingers.  
"Well, sure, Kare." Grace came over to her and sat on her desk. "You know I like working with my lover." Grace reached out and pushed a strand of Karen's hair out of her face. Karen smiled up at her.  
"Oh, honey I love it too." She took Grace's hands in hers and they sat staring at one another.  
"It's almost time to go." Grace broke the silence.  
"I know." Karen winked and dropped Grace's hands. She got up and began gathering her belongings. Rain started pounding against the windows. "Looks like another stormy night."  
"Yeah, but at least I'll have you." Grace grinned and grabbed Karen's hand as they left the office.  
  
Back at the penthouse... As soon as they were safely inside, Grace pulled Karen around the corner to the stairwell. She pressed her gently against the wall and started kissing her. Karen deepened the kiss and placed her hand on the back of Grace's head. Their kisses became long and drawn out. They only stopped to take a breath.  
Abruptly, Karen stopped kissing Grace and looked at her. "I don't want to do this here." Karen looked around. She was always paranoid by her maids getting into her personal affairs.  
Grace nodded her head and followed Karen up to her bedroom. They were both breathing hard and as soon as the door was closed, Karen backed Grace into a wall and they started kissing again. She slowly kissed down to Grace's chest and unbuttoned the first button of her blouse. Then she unbuttoned the second one while kissing Grace's chest. Finally she could see her breasts. She let her mouth wander to one and she lightly sucked on it. Grace pressed her hips into Karen's and cried out as she began sucking harder. Karen finally looked up and smiled at Grace. They went to the bed and Karen lay down. Grace bent down and kissed Karen as she straddled her. Carefully she undid Karen's shirt, pulling it off Karen's chest. She unclasped Karen's bra and tossed it across the room. Grace moved down and began sucking and licking Karen's breast. Karen cried out and threw her arms above her head. Grace reached up and entwined her hands with Karen's. Grace began licking up to Karen's ear, where she stuck her tongue inside, causing Karen's eyes to pop open.  
"I love you." Grace whispered as she licked a path to Karen's mouth. In between kisses, Karen was able to get out the same words.  
"I...love...you...too." She smiled and then kissed Grace again. Grace became tired and both's lips rather sore and draggy, so Grace lay her head on Karen's chest and listened to the beating of her heart and the rain that was pounding on the window. Lightening flashed through the window and was followed by a crash of thunder. Karen shuddered. "Are you okay?" Grace asked, lifting her head up to look at Karen. "Yeah, honey. I've just always been a little scared of thunderstorms." Karen smiled down at her and stroked her hand, which was still entwined with her own above their heads.  
"Aw, well I'm here. Don't be scared." Grace smiled and slowly slid up so she could kiss Karen.  
Then they heard a knock on the door. Karen jumped, startled by the noise. Grace smiled and sat up, figuring it was one of her maids.  
After Karen realized it was just someone knocking, she sat up and looked towards the door. "Who is it?"  
"Will."  
"Will! What is he doing here?" Grace whispered as she scrambled to get her shirt back on. Karen just laughed and yelled for him to come in.  
He stepped in to find Grace and Karen on the bed.  
"I was just going to come see you tonight, because you know I'm not going to be there, but I can just leave, if you want..." He was beginning to turn red, embarrassed because he had walked in on Karen and Grace.  
"No, Wilma." Karen shook her head. She put her finger to her nose and smiled. "I have an idea, though." She gave Will a seductive smile which Grace saw and was immediately confused, until it hit her...

TBC


End file.
